Escaping Fear
by Cheshire Grrrl
Summary: Harry finds a new girl and it becomes clear, that looks really do tell everything


Dragon ran down the hallway and slammed the door to her room as her stepfather banged on it and demanded her to open the door to let him in. She wouldn't do it though, she just sat in a dark corner, rolled up in the fetal position and crying silently. She was so afraid of her stepfather and was immensely glad that her friends weren't here to see her, because to them she was their rock, if only they knew. After about an hour of the racket her stepfather slumped against her bedroom door and fell asleep. Since her mother had died her stepfather had been using her to his advantage, physically, emotionally and most of all sexually.

Luckily her aunt had finally decided to take her away from her stepfather after seeing her bruises and was moving her to London. She had lived in Arizona all her life and had always attended Tiger Academy for Witches. Just as she stood up to check for sure that he was passed out there was a tapping at her window and she looked out to see a witch on a broom with two wizards behind her. Dragon threw open the window and let her aunt fly through. Once she had landed Dragon hugged her tightly, "Aunt Shawne it's been so long I've missed you so much."

Shawne was her mothers sister and once her mother had died five years ago her stepfather had forbidden her to see her aunt, "Oh my dear, you look so grown," She moved some of Dragons blonde hair and examined a cut and another bruise on the side of her face, "Did your father do this to you?"

Dragon simply nodded while looking at the ground. Her aunt smiled and said to her, "These two gentlemen have offered to help me get you out of here, the tall red headed one is Bill and the other one is Lupin."

They both nodded at the mention of their names and her aunt continued, "This is my niece Dragon Redflames, although I know for a fact that her mother wanted to name her tiger."

"Why's that Shawne?" Bill asked her curiously.

Dragon looked him in the eye and he jumped back slightly at her eyes. They weren't human eyes but they were tiger-eyes, even the golden color was there. Lupin just smiled and took a closer look while her aunt asked, "Where is he dear?"

"Last I heard he was right outside the door, slumped against it. He was in one of his rages and….." Dragon looked down, her blonde hair covering her face.

"Don't worry dear; you don't need to finish that sentence. All right you two go take care of the slouch and I'll help Dragon pack," as she said this the two men carefully opened the door and in fell Dragon's stepfather.

He used to be so respectable and strong, now he was drunk with a mighty temper. Dragon just turned away and put her owl, Namid, into her cage. Namid was a midnight black owl and was very rare and very smart. She hooted at Dragon but she just walked away and continued packing. Her aunt then put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Please grab your broom and Namid."

She did as she was told then stood behind her aunt as she magically packed her trunk. Lupin came back and said, "Doesn't she need her invisibility cloak?"

Dragon just closed her eyes and when she opened them Lupin was looking at where she was standing and said, "Where'd she go?"

Dragon just laughed and mounted her broom. Bill walked back in the room and strapped her trunk to his broom, "Come on you three lets get going."

Lupin grabbed hold of Namids cage and all four of them flew off.

When they landed they all landed in the yard of a house that was about five stories high. Dragon looked at it then said, "Why can't I stay at you're place Aunt Shawne?"

"I'll explain inside," She said hurriedly and distractedly.

Lupin was already knocking on the door and a shaking voice said, "Wh…Who is it?"

Bill stepped forward and said, "Mum, it's me, Lupin, Shawne and her niece."

Immediately the door swung open and a redheaded, motherly figure looked out. She ushered them all in and said, "Come in, come in."

As soon as everyone was in Bill disappeared up a narrow stairway, Lupin and Shawne sat at a kitchen table. Dragon stood near her aunt, not very comfortable around someone new and somewhere new. She stood as if she were a captain on a man-o-war ship. Her aunt must have noticed this because she said softly to her, "I still don't know how you acquired that stance since you've been on land all your life."

Dragon just smiled and shrugged her shoulders at her. Meanwhile Lupin said, "Molly we need somewhere for Dragon to stay, Shawnes place isn't safe for her."

Dragon looked at her aunt curiously as he said this but her aunt wouldn't look at her or answer her. Molly put a steaming bowl of soup in front of Dragon and said, "Sit and eat it all."

Just like the mother Dragon had almost forgotten about. She sat down just like Molly had said and ate the shrimp stew in front of her. While she ate the grown-ups talked about where she would be staying. When she finished she looked up and said, "Don't I have a say in where I'm staying, considering that I am sixteen and I need to learn how to take care of myself, even though that's what I've been doing most of my life."

Everyone in the room looked at her then Molly said, "I'm not so sure dear…"

But before she could finish her aunt said, "You're right, I almost forgot that you've been caring for yourself for most of your life," She smiled slightly, "You remind me so much of your mother. Yes, Dragon you do get a say in where you want to stay."

Molly looked very upset but then looked at Dragon and waited for her answer, "I'd like to stay with the Weaselys. I mean I get to see my aunt without putting her home in any more danger than it already is, I'll have people my own age around here and I'll be cared for just like if I had my family back."

Lupin smiled at her and said, "One day you will make a great politician Dragon."

Everyone looked at Molly and Shawne asked, "Is it alright if my niece stays here until school starts?"

Mrs. Weasely nodded her head then said, "Come on dear, time for you to get some shut eye."

She had seen Dragons eyes drooping ever so slightly. Dragon just smiled slightly and hugged her aunt tightly; "Thank you so much for saving me."

"It was nothing at all dear."

Dragon then turned and hugged Lupin ever so slightly then followed Mrs. Weasely out of the room. She was led to a room that had two twin beds, "You'll be sleeping here dear."

Dragon turned to Mrs. Weasely then said, "Thank You so much for letting me stay here, it means a lot to me and my aunt."

"It's nothing at all dear, really," She hugged Dragon tightly and Dragon hugged her back, just like a motherly hug that she had been deprived of for five years.

Dragon woke up to hear a girl scream and she slightly poked her head out from under the covers and jerked back under as the light hit her eyes. Instantly she felt some one jump on her so she kicked with all her might and the person went sailing across the room. They landed with an 'oaf'. She finally poked her head out from under the covers and saw two boys and two girls.

One boy had red hair same as one of the girls who was just walking out of the room complaining about something. The other girl had a black eye, and bushy brown hair, while the other boy had messy black hair and really nice green eyes. She saw his scar but didn't say anything. Just as she sat up Mrs. Weasely walked in with a tray and said, "Oh good you're awake then. Here eat this and then get dressed and come down stairs."

"Yes Mrs. Weasely," Dragon said while sitting up.

She didn't say anything to the three in the room as she ate the breakfast that Mrs. Weasely brought her. Finally she finished her breakfast and the girl said, "Hi I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasely, and Harry Potter. Umm nice to meet you, what's your name?"

Dragon looked up and said, "My name's Dragon Redflames, nice to meet all of you."

Harry looked at her expectantly, "Harry I don't know what you're expecting so you can stop looking at me as if I'm about to sprout wings."

Ron looked surprised and Hermione was trying her hardest not to laugh at the look on Harry's face. Dragon got up and went to her trunk where she pulled out; jeans, her cowgirl boots, a muscle shirt and her plaid over shirt. Harry finally recovered and said, "So you know nothing about me or my past?"

"Well it's not like you're the star of conversation here as far as I've seen," She kept her back towards them.

"No one's told you about my scar? Or my parents?"

She finally turned around, "Sorry to disappoint you Harry but you're not on the top of my list for conversation topics."

As she headed out the room to go change, Harry vaulted himself at her and hugged her tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you."

She patted him on the back uncertainly and said, "Umm you're welcome?"

As soon as she spoke he pulled himself away from her as if she were a poltergeist. So she looked around and Hermione was laughing, along with Ron while Harry was extremely red. Dragon looked around one more time then walked out of the room and changed quickly.

She finally made it down stairs and put her cowgirl hat on. Ron looked at her curiously and said, "Is that how all muggles dress where you live?"

She just sat down as Namid flew down the stairs and landed on her shoulder, she smiled and said, "Yep, all of them, even the witches and wizards too. Our headmistress even taught us how to ride horseback along with Quidditch."

Ron and his younger sister, apparently, looked at her like she was crazy, along with a young woman with platinum blonde hair. She looked at Dragon and said, "You Americans are all alike, very stubborn and vild."

Dragon stared at her and said, calmly, "Et vous Mon Cher êtes un oof ignorant d'un babouin, oui?"

With that Dragon turned on her heal and walked out of the back door. As she left there was an eerie silence in the kitchen. Dragon heard footsteps behind her but she didn't turn around to see who was following her. She was fuming and couldn't help but saying, "Que el babuino ignorante la piensa puede insultarme sin recieving un insulto también. Ella es el babuino dirigido más grosero y más caliente que he visto siempre."

She reached up and pulled her self onto a branch, well flipped onto a branch really, and sat there saying over and over, "Espero que ella se descomponga en cielo."

Finally she noticed two redheads under the tree. She hung upside down, just holding onto the branch with her hands and legs and said, "Are you boys looking for me?"

They both turned around and stared at her. The one on the left said, "I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George. We were just wondering what all you just said and what language that all was in."

"Which, what I said to Frenchy or what I said to myself just a moment ago?"

"Both," they said simultaneously.

She smiled and said, "That was French and I said, and you my dear are an ignorant oaf of a baboon yes?"

They both laughed then she continued, "That ignorant baboon thinks she can insult me without receiving an insult as well. She is the rudest and most hotheaded baboon I've ever seen. That's what I said to myself; along with I hope she rots in heaven."

They both looked at her and Fred said, "Don't you mean"

"I hope she rots in hell?" George finished for him.

"No I don't, I mean I hope she rots in Heaven," Dragon jumped down and stood in front of them then started walking back to the house.

They both caught up to her and each took a hold of one of her arms. She laughed at them and continued to walk with them all the way back. When they reached the house they walked inside and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron reading letters. Namid flew over to her and landed on Dragon's shoulder with a letter also. She took it off and read it. It was a letter welcoming her to Hogwarts and giving her a list of all the things she needed for the school year.

Dragon also had another letter from Tiger Academy for Witches. It was her O.W.L scores. Along with her regular classes she also had roping, barrel racing and Quidditch as scores for her O.W.L's. She had all perfect O's. As she looked at her grade she realized that everyone was surrounding her and looking at her grades.

Ron asked her, "What's roping and barrel racing?"

Dragon looked at him like he was crazy she then looked at them all and said, "Don't tell me you've never been to a rodeo."

All of them shook their heads no. She closed her eyes but then her head shot up and she had a huge grin on her face. Before anyone could ask her what she was grinning about she shot out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone looked at each other curiously but none of them were brave enough to follow.

Dragon sat on her bed looking into a mirror and talking to it. She put a silencing charm on the door and said, "Come on you owe me and you know you do."

"Drag, you can't ask this of me, anything but this."

"Yes I can because I got the top scores in my grade for barrel racing and roping. You said that you needed someone for barrel racing…Well here she is."

There was silence in the room then finally she heard the voice say, "Hmm, fine I guess that I could pull a few strings."

Dragon smiled grandly and said, "Thank you thank you so much. Usted no sabe cuanto este los medios a mi."

"Yeah yeah, but this is a one time shot," suddenly the mirror went dark and she set it down.

Then she ran down stairs and saw everyone sitting at the table talking. They all looked up as she entered and saw the excitement in her eyes. Harry saw that they were a bright gold instead of a dull gold that they usually were. He cocked his eyebrow but didn't say anything. She waited for everyone to quiet down then she smiled and said, "Tomorrow I have secured us all, and yes I mean all, even Frenchy, tickets to a rodeo hosted by a dear friend of mine."

"My name is Fleur Delacour and I rezent zat, I vill not go to any Amereecan rodeos," She said while crossing her arms over her chest.

Dragon just shrugged and said, "It's up to you, I'm not making anyone go, but I can't stay behind, I've already promised them that I would do something for them that needs to be done."

When they were done it was decided that Fleur would go and visit her family while everyone else would go to the rodeo with Dragon. It was now nightfall and Mrs. Weasely was trying to get everyone arranged. Dragon started pulling her trunk down the stairs and out the back door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely looked at her like she was crazy, "Dear where are you going?"

"I'm going to sleep outside, I couldn't sleep last night because I was inside and I need to sleep outside even if it is just for one night."

At hearing this Ginny and Hermione wanted to sleep outside with her. So the three girls slept outside under the stars.

The next day Dragon was standing by the fire place while everyone was getting ready she looked at them and shook her head, thinking to herself, 'They're all going to stick out like the bunch of British people they are.' Either way she was wearing her chaps, jeans, rodeo shirt tugged in of course, cowgirl hat and her boots. Everyone looked at her then stepped into the fire before her.

They all landed in a bar that was filled with cowboys and cowgirls talking about the upcoming rodeo. The bartender saw them land then finally saw Dragon as she was last. He stood on the bar and whistled loudly. Most of the people just looked at the bartender but everyone that Dragon was with flinched.

"Everyone, I would like you all to welcome back one of our best barrel racers and bar dancers. Dragon "Fire" Redflames."

There was immense cheering as they all looked towards Dragon. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were a vivid green, her natural human color. They looked like human eyes too, other than her usual tiger-eyes. She climbed onto the bar and hugged the bartender, "Josh, you really shouldn't have, I'm just in town with a few friends since they've never seen a rodeo before."

The whole room gasped as they heard this but Dragon just laughed and said, "Chill everyone, I'm treating them to the whole thing."

"Even the outfits?" A young man yelled from nearby Dragon's new "family".

She laughed and jumped down when she reached the voice he was examining everyone. He made a tsking noise then turned to Dragon and said, "They will need new outfits, I'm sure that these clothes are all the rage in Britain but here in the states, especially the wild west state, they are no good."

Dragon laughed and hugged her friend tightly, "My god Elvis I've missed you so much."

He hugged her back and whispered in her ear, "So is the lanky red head taken by anyone?"

Dragon pulled back and said, "Elvis he's straight," however it was only loud enough for her friend to hear.

She finally made it out of the bar with yells of 'Fire Fire' following her. When they finally made it outside she introduced everyone and while she went to find Max they all went with Elvis to get outfits so they could blend in more. She finally found him and stood next to him, "So when's the barrel racing?"

He jumped at her voice then looked at her like she was crazy, "Jesu Cristo Drag, you could've given me a heart attack."

"Max, you're only forty, you'll be fine," Dragon said to him as she read the schedule over his shoulder.

"It's the last part of the rodeo, so you have time to show your British friends around," He said before she could find the barrel racing.

She hugged him and said, "Thanks Max."

With that she walked off and disappeared into the growing crowd. Luckily she was so far that she couldn't hear him say, "You're just like your mother, I'm sure your father would be very proud of you Dragon."

Dragon soon caught up with her "family" and at first she didn't recognize them. She first found Elvis and said, "Hey Elvis where'd you…"

She stopped as she suddenly recognized all the red heads and Hermione's bushy hair along with Harry's vivid green eyes. She circled them and smiled at Elvis, "Great job Elvis."

"Thanks Fire, but it was mostly them, I just gave them pointers. Oh and I hope to see you all at the dance afterward, now if you'll excuse me I need to go find my brother and my boyfriend," He then hugged everyone and walked away.

"So would you all like to go find seats or food first, and no Ron you don't have a say in the matter," Dragon said before Ron could say food.

Everyone laughed and soon decided that it would just be the kids and Mr. And Mrs. Weasely would head off on their own. Dragon sighed and said under her breath, "Thank god these are magical cowboys and cowgirls."

Harry and Hermione heard her and started laughing. Ron, Fred, George and Ginny looked at them like they were crazy. She took a deep breath and said, "Come on guys, the bucking bronco's about to start."

After the rodeo they all met up at the huge barn that was going to be used as a dance and walked up to the door. The bouncer at the door smiled at Dragon but wouldn't let them go in until they coupled up. So there was Elvis and his boyfriend, Ginny and Elvis' brother, Scotty, Fred and George had found twins so they were set and the four would have to pair off. Dragon smiled at Harry and he blushed slightly but grabbed hold of her arm and so that just left Hermione and Ron. Dragon smiled and said, "Well isn't that ironic, you two are left so I guess it'll be the two of you all evening."

Hermione looked confused, "Dragon, what do you mean all evening?"

"Oh come on Herms, haven't you heard the saying if a couple comes together they stay together and leave together?"

Ron's ears went bright red but Harry and Dragon just walked inside the barn and he asked her, "Is that true?"

She looked at him and nodded her head, "Yep it is, if you come with someone you have to dance with them and leave with them."

Sometime later that night while she and Harry were dancing a chant started rising from the depths of the barn. She looked up and shook her head trying to stop the chanting but soon her "family" also took up the chant, "Fire, Fire, Fire, Fire."

"Fine!" she yelled playfully at them.

Cheers and applause erupted from the crowd as she started walking towards the stage. Men picked her up and carried her to the stage, making her laugh,. "Heeellooo Arizona!"

Again cheers and applause, "Are we having a good time tonight?"

Still cheers and now some whistles. She laughed and said, "Tonight I'm gonna sing two songs."

They started arguing with her, "You'll all just have to deal with it because tomorrow I have things to do and well…"

They finally agreed and she sang Lynyrd Skynyrd's 'Free Bird' and Sheryl Crows 'The First Cut Is the Deepest'. As she stepped down from the stage she was spun around by Max, "Okay Max, you can put me down now."

She laughed, "Not until you admit that you miss the states and our rodeos."

She smirked as he held her up, "You'll never get me to admit my weakness."

A little girl walked up to them and laughed at Dragons position. Max just smiled at her and playfully growled, "Run before I get you."

She squealed and ran back to her mother, all three of them just laughed. Suddenly Dragon had a flash back of when she had come to her first rodeo with her mother and her stepfather. She pulled out of Max's arms and said while looking at the ground, "I need to go and I'll just see you around."

"Was it something I said?" Max called after her.

He never got her answer but when she found her "family" they all agreed to leave, Fred, George and Ginny all said goodbye to their dates and they took a port key back to The Burrow.

The weeks passed by with Dragon growing ever closer to the Weasely clan, she was just immensely glad to have someone that treated her like a family. No one knew why she wanted a family so bad, except Mr. and Mrs. Weasely of course but they wouldn't tell the children why. They left that up to Dragon and yet she would always get a distant look in her eyes that were laced with fear whenever they brought it up so they didn't bring it up often.

Dragon's aunt hadn't been seen since she had dropped off her niece four weeks ago. Whenever Lupin or Bill stopped by she would look at them curiously but they just shook their heads every time. Finally afraid that she had thought she lost her only living blood relative she lay in bed all day and all night. She was also determined to do the same the next day but she had forgotten the day.

Today was July 4th, not only America's birthday, but Dragon's as well. The Weasely clan, along with Harry and Hermione, had researched America's history and while a little testy about it still decided to celebrate Independence Day and Dragon's birthday on the same day. They had invited Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore and all of their other friends except Mundungus. Sirius was also invited but they weren't sure if he would show or not.

Dragon and Harry shared the room that they had first slept in because Fred and George were sleeping in a flat above their shop. So Mrs. Weasely walked into the room and opened the shutters all she could see was a ball of blonde hair sticking out of the covers. She immediately pulled the covers back and said, "Alright up and atom, time for you to get in the shower."  
Dragon just stood up like a zombie and did as she was told. She showed no emotion while eating breakfast, nor when she went running. Everyone was worried about her but didn't dare say anything in front of her. When she came back inside Mrs. Weasely marched her up to her room and made her change into an outfit that she had picked out for her. Usually Dragon would have protested but she was so down that she didn't say anything.

When she came back down she was wearing the **outfit** and had just a little bit of her spunk back, "Alright, what's going on and why am I wearing Red, White and Blue?"

No one said anything they just made her stay inside all day while they finished getting the outside ready. At four o'clock they all came inside and the twins blindfolded her. They did this since she trusted them the most. They both led her outside where everyone was waiting for her. Everything was set up, even the fireworks. Finally they took the blind fold off of her, she looked around and smiled for the first time in weeks. Not a fake smile but a true smile that lit up her eyes.

Sirius and Harry were the only ones who noticed this. She hugged her entire family exclaiming thanks. While Harry was introducing her to Tonks and the rest that she didn't know, Sirius was watching her with Dumbledore next to him, "Sirius I need to tell you something that you might not believe."

"Go ahead Albus, I trust you with my life," Sirius responded looking away from Dragon and to Dumbledore.

They were a ways away from everyone else so Dumbledore didn't have to worry about being over heard, "Sirius, her last name is Redflames."

Sirius' eyes were as wide as saucers, "You don't mean…"

"Yes I do Sirius, she is Morgan's daughter," both men looked at Dragon as she, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks danced together.

As the song ended all four girls, collapsed, laughing. Sirius decided to introduce himself to his daughter. Dragon was sitting, talking to the twins with her back to Sirius when the twins smiled and said, "Hello Sirius, nice of you to stop by for Dragon's birthday."

They were doing the freaky twin thing again so Dragon backed away slowly and ran into someone. She looked up and saw Sirius' smiling face looking into her **tiger-eyes**. Dragon turned around and glared at the twins for not telling her that someone was there, but they were running and laughing, "Fred, George, you both are so dead!" she yelled after them.

She turned back to a laughing Sirius and smiled, "Hi, I'm Dragon."

"Hi Dragon, I'm Sirius," Sirius stuck out his hand and Dragon shook it.

"Black right? You're Harry's godfather aren't you?"

"Yeah that's right. Did he mention me?"

"No, actually he didn't, my aunt told me."

"Who's your aunt?"

"Shawne, she dropped me off here and I haven't seen her since," Dragon looked down sadly until she heard a voice behind her say, "Well, my dear, now you have."

Dragon spun around and smiled again, Sirius noticed that she smiled just like her mother. He also noticed that she had inherited his canine like teeth when he transformed. She hugged her aunt tightly and said, "Aunty Shawne, I didn't know you'd be here."

Her aunt laughed, "You think I'd miss my nieces sixteenth birthday? Of course not."

Dragons eyes glowed as she said, "Aunt Shawne, this is Sirius, Sirius this is my Aunt Shawne. He's Harry's godfather."

Her aunts' eyes were solemn as she noticed the resemblance and said, "Hello Sirius, long time no see."

"Hello Shawne, you've been missed."

Dragon looked back and forth between them until she was pulled away by Ginny and Hermione who were saying something along the lines of, "Presents come on birthday girl."

All and all it was a great birthday; she had received a book on motorcycles from her aunt, along with a **motorcycle**. Dumbledore got her a helmet, Mr. And Mrs. Weasely got her a bracelet that had a ruby dragon, that shot flames out of its mouth, the twins gave her merchandise from their store, Ginny gave her a stereo that you could play at Hogwarts since she loved music and Harry got her a special** pendant** that he said he had made especially for her. She hugged him extra tight and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone else except Sirius chipped in and got her a book on singing.

After she had opened all the presents, she was now smiling like a Cheshire cat while watching the fireworks. She was sitting next to Harry and while everyone was watching the show she leaned over to Harry and kissed him on the lips quickly and softly. Sirius smiled as he saw this then when the show was over Sirius pulled her aside quickly and hugged her tightly. He said into her ear so only she could hear, "You look just like your mother."

Before she could say anything he had let her go and apparated. She looked around the area but couldn't see him anywhere, she stomped her foot and screamed into the night, "Sirius!"

Dumbledore was smiling serenely, while talking to Mr. Weasely when Dragon walked up to him and said, "Headmaster, where did Sirius go?"

He saw the look in her eyes and realized that all her life she had never known her real father or for that matter, anything about him. He said to her, "If you let me finish my talk with Arthur here then I will tell you all that you want to know."

Dragon nodded and sat on a picnic table a ways off but never removed her eyes from her new headmaster. Finally after she had told Harry, the twins and Hermione that she was fine Dumbledore walked over to her and said, "Please come with me Dragon."

She followed him; eager to learn why and how Sirius had known her mother. Finally they entered the kitchen while everyone else was in the yard and Dumbledore said, "Sirius please come here we need to talk."

Dragon hid around the corner as Sirius apparated into the kitchen, "What is it Albus, what's wrong?"

He smiled and said, "Oh it's not me that has a bone to pick with you but her," he pointed to Dragon as she leaned against the wall staring at Sirius.

Sirius hung his head because he knew who wanted to talk to him. He slowly turned around and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. Dragon sat on the counter across from him and said, "How do you know my mother?"

Sirius sighed and said, "I know your mother because I was married to her once."

Dragon raised her eyebrow and said, "Once?"

Sirius just simply nodded his head and said, "They put me in jail because they thought I killed one of my old friends who was really a Death Eater."

"Did you?"

"No, but your mother didn't want a husband in jail so she divorced me and married your drunk stepfather."

Dragon got a sad look on her face at the mention of her stepfather. Finally she was brought back to earth when she heard Sirius say, "She was two months pregnant when she divorced me."

Her eyes were as huge as saucers as she said, "I don't have an older sibling though."

"Exactly," Sirius nodded his head.

She finally looked at him for the first time, I mean really looked at him. She could finally see the resemblance, he had canine teeth just like hers, his hair was messy and shaggy just like hers and he was just about the same height and build that she was, "So…so you mean?"

Sirius nodded and said, "Yes, you're my blood daughter."

She stood up and walked over to Sirius, as she did he stood up also. Without warning she hugged him and started crying into his shirt. He held her tight and stroked her hair. As they were hugging Dumbledore had exited the room and Sirius had sat down with Dragon on his lap, just like a little girl who had a bad dream. She hugged him tightly and said, "I never thought I'd find you. Oh my god, I've missed you so much dad."

"I never thought I'd ever hear that used for me," Sirius said laughing slightly.

Dragon gave a wet chuckle as the kitchen door opened. Everyone was standing in the doorway; it was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop. Sirius turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasely and said, "Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter, it means so much to me."

Molly gasped as Tonks said, "You mean, Dragon is your daughter? And you never told us?"

Dragon looked up and said, "We only just found out Tonks, we were gonna tell you."

Dragon rested her head on Sirius' chest and looked at them all. Harry stepped forward and examined them both, closely. Dragon smiled then Sirius changed his teeth and smiled also. Harry gasped and said, "Bloody Hell, they're right, I can see the resemblance."

All the kids came forward and inspected them. They could all see the resemblance in Sirius and Dragon. But when Fleur stepped up she just looked at them disdainfully and said, "Vell I guess eet feets, to ave a scoundrel vith a sewer rat."

Before anyone could say anything a tiger was standing over Fleur with its gigantic paw on her throat, growling at her. She whimpered slightly before Sirius and Harry both pulled the tiger off her and outside to the yard. Sirius looked at the tiger with pride, just like a father would to his daughter who just did something great. While Harry was looking at it like it was a boggart. Either way the tiger didn't care and it kept pacing around the yard. Finally Sirius spoke up and the tiger cocked its ears as he spoke, "I can't believe you're able to transform. It took me years of intensive research to be able to transform. How long have you been able to transform?"

Dragon looked at him and said, "All of about five minutes."

Sirius and Harry's jaws both dropped. Harry walked up to her and looked her in the eye, "Then how come your eyes are still the same as a tigers? Your teeth also."

Dragon changed back to a tiger and looked at Harry. She then changed back and said, "Something must have screwed up, since I have human eyes when I'm in tiger form and tiger eyes when in human form. My teeth stay the same so no big deal there and I've always had long nails, never been able to cut them."

Sirius smiled and said, "Yep that is my daughter."

At that moment Bill came out of the house and walked right up to Dragon, Sirius stood behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Bill looked at her and said, "I would really appreciate it Dragon if you didn't scare off my fiance. She is new to the whole life that we live."

"I'm sorry Bill but I will protect the ones I love if someone calls them a sewer rat or a scoundrel or arrogant. And as you know I'm more new to this life than she is, if I've had time to adjust so has she, besides she hasn't even had to adjust to half the things I have," Dragon said to him, looking him straight in the eye and making him squirm ever so much.

However when she finished talking he had a look of realization on his face. He turned on his heels and walked into the house. Dragon smiled then turned to Harry and Sirius. She gave each of them a hug and said, "Well I might as well hit the sack. Thanks so much for the presents."

Sirius grabbed her hand as she turned away and she turned back around, "Yeah dad?"

"I still haven't given you my present. I went home to get it after I told you that you looked like your mother," Sirius said digging in his bag.

He pulled out a **box** that was slightly small. She gingerly held it in her hands and opened it. She gasped and looked at her father questionably, he shrugged and said, "They were all your mothers and she wanted you to have them when the time came."

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. She then kissed him on the cheek and ran back inside, Harry turned to Sirius and looked at him, Sirius was crying slightly and Harry didn't know why, "Sirius why are you crying?"

"Because she's so much like her mother and I never thought I would find my baby girl again," he sighed then turned to Harry, "Harry I want you to have something."

Sirius handed him a **ring** that looked like it had been used before. Harry looked at Sirius and he said, "That ring will protect you when you need it most, and it will protect the one you love most in the world, only if that other is wearing the other ring."

Harry looked at him quizzically and said, "Who has the other ring?"

"Dragon does, good night Harry," Sirius turned to go but turned back and whispered in his ear, "If you hurt her in anyway, I will know. Remember these words; I've no problem going back to Azkaban."

With that he turned back around and went inside to say good-bye to everyone. Harry gulped and looked at the ring in the moonlight then slipped it on his ring finger, it fit perfectly. He then went inside also and went straight up to bed where he saw Dragon sleeping peacefully in her bed across from his.

Dragon woke up the next morning to the feel of her father's lips on her cheek still when he said goodnight the night before and his distinct dog like scent hanging in the air. When she realized that she was the only one in the room she quickly locked the door and sat on her bed with the **box** in front of her. She started pulling out the various objects that had been put in the box. It had been made bigger on the inside by magic. She first pulled out a **gown**, a **moon pendant**, then two bracelets and one beautiful **ring**. They all looked like they had come from the Celtic days but she loved that kind of stuff so it was still beautiful. The two bracelets were both different and similar at the same time. **One** had three wolf heads on it and the **other** had Celtic knots.

By the time she had finished getting ready there was a knock on the door and she asked who it was, "It's Hermione and Ginny, can we come in please."

She walked over to the door and unlocked it, "Hey guys."

"Hey Drag; are you coming down anytime soon?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah in a minute but first I have something to show you," Dragon pulled both of them in the room and locked the door again. As soon as she locked the door there was knock on it and Dragon sighed. She set the box down and said, "Who is it?"

"Harry and Ron, can I please come into my room?" Harry said.

"Only if you swear you will never touch what I'm about to show you again," Dragon said.

There was a silence on the other side of the door and Hermione was giggling, along with Ginny. Dragon was just smiling; they all knew what the boys were thinking. Finally Harry answered, "We both swear."

Dragon opened the door to see Ron standing there, his ears were tomato red and Hermione then burst out laughing. Dragon walked back to her bed and said, "Harry you can come in, and you can both chill, it's not like I'm stripping for the girls or anything."

They both walked in looking embarrassed and sat on Dragons bed with the three girls. Dragon pulled out all of her things and showed them. She explained to them all, except Harry that they were her mothers. She put on the ring, two bracelets and she asked Hermione to help her with the pendant. It hung just below the pendant that Harry had given her. Hermione looked at it and said, "It's like they were meant for each other."

Then Ginny bugged her to put on the gown so she finally said she would. She then walked into the bathroom and changed. She let her hair hang down her back and it just barely rest above her hips. She then walked back into the room and twirled around for them. Ginny and Hermione squealed and ushered her down to show Mrs. Weasely. At that time the two guys had left the room and went to Ron's room so they both missed Dragon in her dress. Fred and George though saw her when she came down stairs with Hermione and Ginny in front of her, making a fuss.

Mrs. Weasely was smiling and said that she looked lovely. Then there was a flash of light and Dragon spun around to see Hermione with a digital camera. She started chasing Hermione around the Burrow finally she went back into her room and changed back into her jeans and spaghetti strapped shirt with a sarong tied around her waist. She tackled Hermione and looked at the picture. While she was changing Hermione had printed it magically so it was a moving picture. She saw herself twirl around and smile, her hair and skirt spinning around her. She smiled and said, "Okay, we need at least two more of these pictures."

She had kept one of the pictures for her and used Hedwig to send the other one to Sirius. It was now the day they were supposed to go to Kings Cross and get on the train. Dragon had gotten all her things earlier in the week and was now waiting by the door with her new trunk. She had made sure to pack her mothers box and was only wearing the wolf bracelet and her mother's ring. She was also wearing Harry's pendant and was messing with it, she was so nervous. Harry was standing next to her and he took her hand, "Chill it's going to be okay. It's just the first day of school, I can think of a million more things to be nervous about."

"Yeah but Harry this is my first day of school in a different country," Dragon said to him, she had amazingly been able to keep her American accent and would always keep it from what Hermione said.

At that moment Ron and Hermione walked in, dragging their trunks and Harry let go of Dragons hand. She went back to messing with her pendant. She also bit her bottom lip, which Harry had noticed she did whenever she was nervous or embarrassed. Finally they were all on the train, sitting in a compartment together when the door opened and Dragon saw a titanium blonde boy standing in the door way. Harry shot up out of his seat saying to leave her alone. The blonde just sneered. Dragon stood up and stood like a seasoned captain might. She looked him in the eye, since they were about the same height and he smirked, "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. What has bestowed you to be left alone with such trash as company?"

Dragon kept her face blank and said, "I'm Fire. You must be the ferret I heard all about. Funny, you look a bit uglier than the ferret I was thinking of."

Malfoy sneered and said, "I see the golden trio have taught you all about their past here in Hogwarts."

"Here? I didn't know that this train was Hogwarts. I thought it was the Hogwarts Express, not the school itself," Dragon said calmly.

He turned on his heels and walked out the door with the two gorillas following him. But not before he leaned towards her and said, "I will get you for that newbie."

It was so quiet that only she heard him. She however stuck her hand out and laid it on his chest. He smiled then it turned to a frown as he realized that she was burning him with her hand. She sat down in the seat she was originally sitting in and stared out the window. Immediately her black owl, Namid, flew over to the window and Dragon opened it. Namid flew in and landed on her shoulder. Dragon took the letter off of Namids leg as the three started talking amongst themselves, 'Dear Dragon, I know this is your first day of school at Hogwarts and I am terribly sorry that I wasn't there to see you off. But I'm not allowed out in public; it was a strain just to get them to let me be at your birthday. I hope that you have an…adventurous time there and I hope you don't get into too much trouble. I love the picture you sent me. It reminds me so much of your mother and I keep it somewhere safe where no one can find it so you don't get caught, associating yourself with a criminal. I hope to talk to you soon. Love, your trapped father.'

Dragon smiled as she finished reading it and then followed Hermione out of the carriage to go change. As they got back and waited for the train to stop Dragon suddenly asked, "What's dads animagus form?"

They all knew who she was talking about and she knew that she wasn't supposed to say his name. Ron and Hermione got out and Harry said to her, "It's a dog, very wolf like."

Dragon suddenly looked down at her wolf bracelet and suddenly realized what it had meant to her mother. She smiled again and followed Harry to the carriages. When they got there she stopped and said, "Harry…what are those things?"

Hermione stopped and looked at where Harry and Dragon were looking. She didn't see anything then looked at them and said, "What are you two looking at?"

Dragon looked at Hermione and said, "You don't see them?"

She just shook her head. Harry then got in the carriage and so did Dragon. Upon seeing the castle she was even more nervous. She entered the castle and followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. The first years were all already there and so the sorting began. Finally after being the only one standing left she heard her name, "Dragon Redflames."

She walked up the steps and gracefully sat on the stool. The professor set the hat on her head and she heard a voice in her ear say, "Oh really now, I never expected to see one of you again. I really am surprised that you are here. But hmm, very sly and cunning, perfect for Slytherin, however very smart and perfect for Ravenclaw. Either way you are very brave and you also hold your fathers hardheadedness," Dragon laughed at this, "I supposed that this house shall do, but be warned there may be times when you wish to switch and you may never turn back."

By this time there were murmurs among the houses and some from the teachers table. Suddenly the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

The whole table stood up cheering. She sat down next to Harry and across from Ron and Hermione. Then she looked at Dumbledore who nodded his head, smiling. She smiled at him as he stood up and said his speech. At the end however he looked at her and said, "The lovely young lady who was kind enough to go last during our sorting ceremony was our first ever exchange student from America."

There was polite clapping among the hall but most of the Slytherin table sat there glaring at her, with the acceptation of Draco. He was sitting there, watching her intently as she laughed with Hermione. When the feast ended Dragon stood up and ran from the great hall, it had been along time since she ran and she didn't want any extra food to be thrown at her because she was American. As she reached the common room she stepped inside and went over to the fireplace. She sat down on the couch and stared at the fire. Minutes later Hermione walked through the door and said, "Come on, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Dragon nodded then followed her up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Dragon sat on her bed, absentmindedly petting her owl as Hermione locked the door then she turned to Dragon and said, "Do you like Harry?"

Dragon raised her eyebrow and Hermione knew that she was asking, which kind of like. Hermione sat on her bed and said, "As in love like."

Dragon looked out the window and said, "Since I met him, I've loved him."

Hermione smiled and said, "Then let's make sure that you show him what he's missing so he doesn't miss it."

Dragon laughed at Hermione as she set off writing down ways to make Harry notice Dragon as more than a friend.

Meanwhile…

Ron and Harry were sitting in the common room by the fire when Ron said, "Hey Harry, do you like Dragon?"

Harry looked at him curiously, Ron held up both hands and said, "And no it wasn't Hermione's idea I thought of it and I asked the question."

Harry looked at the fire and said softly so only Ron could hear, "Yes I do. She's…amazing."

Ron looked at him and said, "Why don't you ask her out?"

Harry turned to Ron and said, "Why don't you ask out Hermione?"

Ron's ears turned red and he said, "I bet you that I can ask out Hermione without her knowing it before you ask out Dragon."

Harry smiled and said, "Fine but, they can't expect anything and you have to kiss her on the mouth before you've completed."

Ron turned to Harry and said, "Fine, five galleons, since that's all I've got."

Harry and Ron shook hands on it. However Ginny had just walked in and heard all about the bet. She immediately ran up to the girl's dorm. She burst in the room and saw Hermione trying to convince Dragon to wear a skirt. They both looked at Ginny and Dragon was the first one to say, "What have the boys done now Ginny?"

Ginny looked at Dragon and said, "The boys have made a bet that who ever asked the chosen girl first and kissed her on the mouth would win five galleons."

Hermione was upset and was about to go out of the room. But Dragon stopped her and said, "Herms, I have a plan to get back at them."

With that all three girls decided what to do with the boys. Dragon ran down the stairs, wearing a spaghetti strap shirt and her sarong. It was tied on the side so it showed her leg when she ran over to Fred and George. She had a hurried whispered conversation and then she ran back up to the girls' dorm before Harry could say anything to her.

The next day Dragon and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table together; Dragon was wearing **her sarong again and a matching halter top**, with **flip-flops**. The shirt showed her **tattoo** that was on her lower back. They both saw Ron and Harry looking at them, because Hermione was wearing **shorts**, along with a **spaghetti strap**. Both the boys started walking over to them but before they could Fred and George sat on either side of Dragon and Hermione. Fred asked if he could talk to Dragon while George said the same thing to Herms.

They both smiled and said, "Sure."

All four of them, walked out of the room and came back in, holding hands with each other. Fred was whispering in Dragons ear and she was smiling, while he was rubbing his thumb along her hand. George had his arm around Hermione's shoulders and was making her giggle. Harry and Ron looked at each other curiously, and then they asked all four of them as they sat down, "What's up guys?"

Dragon looked up and smiled at Harry, while Fred's arm was around her waist, "Nothing how 'bout you two?"

Ron was busy glaring at George to answer so Harry said, "No I mean why are Fred and George all over you and Hermione?"

Hermione giggled again then said, "The twins just asked us out. And we said yes."

Dragon kissed Fred's cheek then said, "I'll be back in a bit, ok love?"

He pulled her back onto his lap and said, "Do you swear?"

Dragon laughed and kissed him on the lips and said, "Yes I swear."

Hermione kissed George also and walked out of the Great Hall with Dragon. They exited the Front Hall together and went out to the lawn and sat in front of the lake under the tree. Ron and Harry turned to Fred and George and said, "What are you two doing? You both know that we like them."

The twins shrugged and stood up and left. Ron started ranting about his brother while Harry glared after them. The lion in his chest was roaring for its approval of ripping Fred's head off. Finally he stood up and walked outside and heard Hermione and Dragon talking. Hermione said softly, "How long do you think those two are going to last?"

"You mean until they find out or until they start feeling guilty because we know?" Dragon said lying on her back in the tree.

Hermione was sitting at the trunk of the tree and said, "I'm not so sure we should be doing this."

Dragon sat up and her sarong slipped so Harry saw her tan thigh, "What do you mean we shouldn't be doing this? They deserve it for making bets on who's gonna get who."

"Yeah but Dragon, don't you think the guilt's going to get to them?" Hermione said worriedly.

"I'm just giving them a taste of their own medicine." Dragon said.

Fred and George came from the other side of the lake and Fred climbed in the tree with Dragon while George was sitting with Hermione. Dragon rested her head in Fred's lap as he ran his hand through his hair, "How'd they take it after we left?"

"They started chewing us out," said Fred.

"They deserve it," Dragon said coldly, "I've had enough people playing with my heart, I don't need my friends doing it also."

She got a sad look in her eyes and Fred kissed her forehead softly. She closed her eyes but a small crystal tear slipped through and she said softly, "I want my daddy so badly."

Fred held her as she sat on his lap, crying into his shoulder. He still ran his hand through her hair and said, "You know he can't come here to help you. He'll get re-arrested."

"Yeah I know, but I can't help wanting him now that I know he's alive," Dragon said sadly.

Harry was already storming back into the Great Hall to find Ron. He didn't hear the last four sentences because he was so upset. He found Ron in the common room and told him quietly in an angry tone, what he heard. A while later, after making sure that Dragon didn't show any signs of crying any more the two girls walked into the common room to see a fuming Ron and Harry. They both looked at the boys and said, "What's wrong?"

"You two are playing us aren't you?" Ron said angrily.

Dragon glared at him but since he was looking at Hermione he didn't get the full force of the stare. She stepped in front of Hermione and said to Ron, "It's not as bad as making a bet on us."

Now that Ron was looking her in the eye he squirmed and backed away. Harry, who was so upset that he wasn't affected by her gaze, "You are tricking us, playing with our hearts…"

Dragon advanced on him and yelled, "YOU'RE TELLING ME ABOUT PLAYING WITH HEARTS! I'VE BEEN RAPED BY MY STEPFATHER, WHO I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST AND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT US PLAYING WITH YOUR HEARTS!"

She stopped yelling and said softly, "I used to be able to trust people easier. I used to be able to love. But now," She sobbed slightly, "now, all I can do is look and see people loving each other and I know that I can never love again, or trust like I used to."

Harry reached out a hand but she pulled away and ran from the room. Harry started to go after her but Hermione hit him with a jinx that sent him flying against the wall. Ron just backed away and didn't do anything. Hermione however ran out of the common room as Fred and George went inside. They both saw Ron and Harry and knew that the two boys knew.

Dragon knocked on Professor Dumbledore's door, "Come in."

She came in the door and said quickly, "Please Professor, please let me change schools."

He looked at her and said, "Please sit down Dragon, what happened? You can tell me anything."

She sat down in one of his chairs and told him the whole story. He gave her a glass and she drank it, immediately calmed down. In fact she fell asleep. He picked her up and carried her over to his extra bed. She curled up and slept on till the next day. But that night Dumbledore had another visitor. He looked up from his papers. Sirius stood in the door way and said, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine Sirius, it's just the stress is finally catching up with her and everyone else," Dumbledore said.

"Dumbledore, it's safer for me here, I want to be able to stay here, with her for a week at least. So I can watch out for my child," Sirius said with a sad expression on his face.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "Yes that's fine, but you must remain in your animagus form. Also for safety sakes, if you wouldn't mind changing into it now," Sirius did as was said, and Dumbledore changed his fur to a golden color, "Now not even Severus will recognize you."

Sirius changed back and was glad to see that his hair was still the same color, "Thank you Albus."

He walked up to his sleeping daughter and lay at her feet, curled up, in his dog form.

Dragon woke up to feel something at her feet. She looked and saw her father lying there at her feet, in his dog form; however his fur was a different color. She smiled and said softly, "Hey dad. Long time no see."

The dog looked up and she saw her father sit up and say, "How is it you know that it's me?"

She got up and stretched while saying, "I haven't seen you my whole life, and after all you are my father. So no matter what you look like I know you're my father, because no one else is that protective of me to actually sleep at my feet."

Sirius chuckled then they both walked down to the Gryffindor common room, after waving goodbye to Dumbledore. They were late so Dragon just whisked upstairs and changed into her uniform. She would shower during break. Finally she and Sirius walked into the Great Hall just in time to get Dragon's schedule. She had DADA, Double Potions, Transfiguration, Break, then lunch, Double Charms and finally Divination. She looked at McGonagall curiously but she nodded to Dragon and patted Sirius on the head. Dragon looked up at Dumbledore who just nodded also and smiled at her and Sirius. Dragon sat down at the end of the table, away from Ron and Harry. Fred and George came and sat with her since Hermione was busy arguing with Ron.

The twins looked at the dog and said, "I didn't know Dumbledore let you have a dog here."

"He's well…. special you could say," Dragon said giving him some bacon and toast.

"What's his…" Fred started.

"Name?" George finished.

Dragon looked at the dog and said, "Padre."

"What's that…"

"Mean Dragon?"

Dragon looked up and said, "It means father, because he's like a dad to me," she smirked slightly and the twins realized who she was talking about.

They just smiled and headed for their classes. As Dragon was walking out of the Great Hall Ron walked past her in a huff and Harry was right beside him, however Harry looked back at the dog curiously then he looked at Dragon like he was sorry but she just turned away. After all she was still hurt that he said she had been playing with their hearts. Hermione was walking next to her now and she said, "So Dragon how'd you let Dumbledore let you keep Padre?"

"I didn't Professa gave him to me," Dragon looked at the dog as he now sat next to her desk.

Professor Umbridge walked in and noticed the dog, without turning around she said, "Excuse me Miss…"

"Redflames," Dragon offered for her.

"Miss Redflames, I specifically remember there being no rule in the book saying that you are allowed to have dogs in this school," Umbridge said in her fake sweet girly voice.

"I'm sorry Professor Umbridge but Professor Dumbledore himself told me to keep Padre under close watch for the next two weeks," Dragon also said in a sweet voice, "I assure you that Padre will not disrupt this class unless provoked Professor, he is a very calm dog and does well in listening to me."

Being trapped Professor Umbridge smiled and said, "How did a sweet girl like you ever be put into Gryffindor?"

Dragon shrugged and said, "I have no idea Professor but I would be eternally grateful if we could please continue with this lesson, as pleasant as our conversation is, I would love to learn more about Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Hermione was trying her hardest to keep a straight face next to her because she knew that Dragon was faking it, the rest of the class however thought she was for real. They all stared at her like she was a crazed lunatic. Sirius, or Padre, however had rested his head on her thigh and was waging his tail happily. Professor Umbridge smiled sweetly at Dragon and as soon as she turned her back Dragon started making puking motions. At the end of the lesson Dragon and Hermione walked out of the classroom laughing. Harry and Ron walked up to her and Ron said; "Well now I guess we know whose teachers pet."

"It's not my fault you can't keep up the reading speed of a snail," Dragon said calmly as she started walking away.

Before she knew it Ron had taken a punch and hit her in the face. Sirius wouldn't stand for it so he pounced on Ron and was standing over him, while snarling. Dragon gently touched her cheek and when she found it wasn't bleeding she stood next to Sirius and said, "Come on Padre, he's not worth it."

Her right hand was in her pocket and it was curled into a fist but she knew better than to start a fight over something that could be ignored. Sirius glared at Ron as he, Dragon and Hermione walked to Potions. That's how the rest of the day went. No one besides Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione, approached Dragon. Sirius stayed by her side the whole day. Harry kept eyeing the dog and Ron kept whimpering every time he had to pass the dog. That night the six of them were in the common room, sitting in front of the fire. Dragon had her head on the table after finishing a grueling essay for Snape and she felt someone nudging her arm. She waved her hand at his head and said, "You be quiet, this is my first official day and I've already been stressed over max. You just be quiet Padre."

The dog snickered and rested his head on her leg again. She absentmindedly patted his head when the portrait opened. Harry walked in and said, "Dumbledore didn't give you that dog did he?"

Without looking up Dragon said, "No he didn't, but don't take your rage out on the dog. He's done nothing to upset you."

"Except tackle Ron to the ground," Harry said fuming.

"Now that's not my fault, if you specifically remember as I said in Umbridge's class, he's very protective of me and he listens quite well," Dragon said finally looking up.

She noticed his hand and raised her eyebrow. Finally she stood up and walked over to Harry. He inched back because the dog was right next to her. She gently took his hand and he winced slightly. Dragon grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the couch. He tried to object but when he started talking Padre started growling and Dragon said, "He says to take my hospitality while I have it aimed at you or else you'll just suffer worse."

She took off his handkerchief and saw the writing on his hand. She grabbed her bag that had different herbs in it and started caring for his hand. By that time, the three were the only ones in the room. Harry was looking at her intently while she was concentrating on his hand. Sirius saw the love in Harry's eyes as he looked at Dragon. As Dragon finished with Harry's hand she stood up and gathered her things. Harry continued to sit on the couch then he said, "Thank you for the help."

Dragon walked to the staircase but before going up she said, "You're welcome."

Sirius stayed behind as Dragon went up stairs to bed. He knew that he could go up with her but he wanted to talk to Harry first. He stood behind the couch and said, "I bet you wish you never insulted her now."

Harry spun around and said, "Sirius what are you doing here?"

"Watching over my little girl, something I asked of you, but apparently, it wasn't worth your time," Sirius said before he changed back and walked up to the Girls Dorm where he slept on a bed that the girls had made for him, thinking he was so cute and deserved a bed of his own Dragon just stood by, laughing at them.

That's pretty much how the week went. Harry and Dragon kept meeting each night because she had to finish her homework and he had detentions. And each night she would wrap and clean his wounds for him. The two groups were still arguing, for the most part.

Two weeks later Sirius had to leave and everyone, the whole group, was sitting in the common room, hugging him goodbye. Since they were the only ones up, Sirius was in his regular form he hugged Dragon extra tight. She hugged him also but laughed as he spun her around then he whispered in her ear, "You and I need to talk, will you come to the Front Hall with me?"

Dragon nodded and she told her friends she'd be right back. Her and Sirius were walking to the Front Hall when he said, "You need to give Harry and Ron a break. They don't know what it's like to be scorned by a woman yet. They're used to being punched and then they're friends again. They don't know that women hold grudges and get revenge the sneaky way," Dragon laughed at this, "Besides, I really think you should give Harry a talking to, remind him that you're my daughter. He loves you and he wants to be with you. I can tell."

Dragon thought this over then they were both at the front doors. He kissed her on the forehead again and she hugged him extra tight, "Bye dad, please keep in touch."

"I'll try; just remember what I've told you okay?"

"Okay dad I swear," Dragon watched him run through the doors then when he reached the gates he apparated into the night.

Dragon started heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room when she ran into Harry. He was coming back from one of his detentions with Umbridge. He looked at her and said, "Dragon, what's wrong?"

She looked at him with a new look in her eyes and said, "Harry, how long?"

He looked at her a little scared then said, "How long what?"

"How long have you loved me?" Dragon leaned against the closest wall and saw Peeves float by.

He was about to start chanting but then saw her teeth and claws then floated off quietly and quickly. She looked back at Harry waiting for his answer. He looked at her cautiously, wondering if he should tell her the truth. Something in her eyes told him he should. He took a deep breath and said quietly, "Since I met you."

She looked at him for a moment longer then stood up and kissed him. He was shocked for a second then kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. Finally when they pulled apart they both had the look of lust in their eyes and Dragon said softly, "Me too," She kissed him quickly and softly on his lips one more time then ran off towards the common room.

When Harry ran into the common room also he saw only Hermione and Ron in there, they were sitting together and had appeared to make up. Hermione saw his hand and started cleaning it. Not the way Dragon had but with a potion instead. He looked around then said, "Where's Dragon?"

Hermione answered distractedly, "She ran straight up to the girls dorm saying she needed to sleep, she's been stressed and having her father leave after two weeks of the two together doesn't help."

Harry growled to himself and Hermione realized what he had just asked, "What did you do now Harry?"

"Nothing, but I need you to take something to her for me," He quickly wrote a note to Dragon and handed it to Hermione and said, "Please take this to her right now."

Hermione ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory where she found Dragon sitting on her bed. Dragon looked up and said, "Hi Herms, what's wrong?"

Hermione held out the letter that Harry had written. Dragon stood up and grabbed it then opened it while sitting on the windowsill reading it. She smiled as she finished reading it then wrote a response back. Dragon set it on her trunk and snapped her fingers. The letter disappeared and reappeared on the table in front of Harry, saying, "Harry 'lover boy' Potter."

He opened it and read it then his smile grew wider, if possible.

The next morning Dragon got up and took a quick shower then let her hair hang lose and put on her **halter top**, since it was still warm out along with a pair of **jeans**, and a pair of cowgirl **boots**. She also put on her ring, wolf bracelet and the pendant Harry gave her. She walked down the stairs and saw Harry standing at the end of the staircase, waiting for her. They had agreed that they would go to Hogsmeade together. Harry held her hand as they walked down to the Great Hall. Heads turned as Harry walked in with Dragon holding his hand. As soon as they sat down, murmurs and whispers started erupting about what was going on.

Finally they were free to go and went out to go to Hogsmeade. Dragon closed her eyes and started singing a song that she knew by heart. Finally Harry asked her, "What song are you singing?"

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "It's called **When I Think About Angels**."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and said in her ear, "Please sing it louder."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes. Then she sang out with all her heart, "Why does the color of the forest match your eyes; Why do I see you when a stranger passes by; I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind; I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin; And when it's raining; You won't find me complainin' cause; When I think about rain; I think about singing; When I think about singing; It's a heavenly tune; When I think about heaven then; I think about angels; When I think about angels; I think about you; The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss; I like the way that they; Both linger on my lips; Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies; Must be the way the heart is fluttering inside; Beautiful distraction; You make every thought a chain reaction; When I think about rain; I think about singing; When I think about singing; It's a heavenly tune; When I think about heaven then; I think about angels; When I think about angels; I think about you; Anywhere I go; Anything I do; Everything around me baby; Makes me think of you; When I think about rain; I think about singing; It's a heavenly tune; When I think about heaven then; I think about angels; When I think about; I think about you; When I think about rain; I think about singing; It's a heavenly tune; When I think about heaven then; I think about angels; When I think about; I think about you; When I think about rain; I think about singing; It's a heavenly tune; When I think about heaven then; I think about angels; When I think about angels; I think about you."

He was running his hands along her bare sides and she wanted to kiss him, it was a feeling she got whenever she saw Harry but she held back. Hermione, Ron and Harry applauded loudly for her and she smiled gratefully.

Before anyone could question her she ran into the village and into the Quidditch shop. She stopped in front of the Firebolt and measured every inch of it with her eyes. She felt arms wrap around her waist and heard Harry say, "Yeah it's amazing, are you going to try out for the team?"

Dragon sighed and turned away, "I don't have a broom and I would rather die than ride a Clean Sweep twig."

She walked out of the store and went window-shopping with Hermione. Harry stayed behind and Ron stood next to him, "What are you thinking mate?"

"I'm thinking Dragon's going to get an early Christmas present," he looked out the window to see Dragon looking a little bit down.

The next few months went by like a snap. Dragon made the team as a chaser, Ron was keeper, Harry was seeker and Captain, Ginny was another chaser and so was Katie. The two beaters were a few fifth years, Tom and Maurine. They won all of their games and now it was time for Christmas break but the night before everyone would be attending a Christmas dance. Hermione and Dragon went looking for the perfect dress because Dragon felt that her mothers dress was a bit too formal for an occasion such as this so she went shopping with Hermione.

Ron had finally found the courage to ask Hermione and, while blushing, she had accepted. So that night Dragon and Hermione were getting ready for the dance when Harry called up the stairs, "Come on Dragon, we need to go."

"Give me two," Dragon yelled back to him.

She put the finishing touches on her **hair** and **dress**, while Hermione was doing the same thing to her **hair** and **dress**. Finally Hermione went down first then Dragon followed down the stairs and smiled slightly as she saw Harry's jaw drop. She walked up to him and said, "You might want to close your mouth before a river starts flowing."

He closed his mouth, handed her a rose, and kissed her, deeply but quickly. She hated it when he teased her like this but she didn't say anything about it. Ron and Hermione walked arm and arm out of the common room and Harry and Dragon followed but Harry's arm was around her waist and was kissing her neck softly. When they entered the Great Hall they all sat down in a far corner and enjoyed the night. Harry kept teasing Dragon by running his hands along her sides and kissing her neck. Finally around midnight when the dance was almost over Dumbledore stood up and smiled at everyone.

Dragon hung her head, as she knew what was coming. Dumbledore smiled at everyone and said, "Welcome to the half year mark. It has recently been brought to my attention that we are in the midst of royalty. If her majesty will please come up here and reveal herself."

Everyone looked around and so did Dragon, she saw her father standing in the back of the room, covered in the shadows smiling at her. She took a deep breath and stood up from where she was sitting on Harry's lap. Everyone's head turned towards her as she went up to where Dumbledore was standing, "Hello Professor."

Dumbledore bowed and said, "Your Majesty."

He stepped down to murmurs going throughout the whole hall. She looked out and saw that her friends had shocked looks on their faces, Harry had an angry look on his face and her father looked as if he was the proudest he had ever been. She took a deep breath and said, "I, Dragon Redflames am the High Queen of the Fire Kingdom. My mother, before she…died, was the Fire Queen and now that she has passed on, I have gained reign over all the Fire Kingdom and all its inhabitants."

She gave them a minute to let it sink in before she continued, "The Fire Kingdom, out populates any world, magical or muggle. Our population as of this moment is growing quicker than any numbers can measure. The Fire Kingdom and my army have decided to go against the Dark Lord and have now chosen our side," Sirius was grinning broadly as she took a deep breath and held her head high, "I am also the last heir to the Black line. My father is…Sirius Black. He is a convicted murderer but is completely innocent. He was not and never will be a murderer. I am not saying this because he is my father but because I was there," more murmurs, and some glares from the Slytherin table, but none as bad as Harry's, "I am no older than any of you but I have visited the memories of Wormtail, my father and other members of the wizard community, also one of my alleged spies was on the scene at the time and has not altered their memories. As there is no way that my kind can alter any of our memories."

Finally she was done with her speech and she stepped down. Instead of walking back to her table she walked out of the Great Hall altogether. Sirius was watching her then he saw the look that Harry was giving her and he walked over to his godson immediately. Harry's look instantly changed and Hermione went after Dragon. Sirius glared at Harry as the students scrunched into corners at the sight of him. However one first year, a Gryffindor, walked over to him and hugged him.

As any father would he picked up the child and hugged them tightly. At the sight of Sirius being kind to this child the Hall immediately relaxed and gathered around him, asking him numerous questions. Dragon, who was standing in the doorway, watching her father had to smile at the sight of him being surrounded by children and none of them were scared of him.

Hermione was standing next to her and saw the tears that were running down her face. She hugged her friend tightly and said, "I'm sorry for the way Harry was acting. Come on, let's get you to bed, I bet your tired out, especially after trying to convince the entire school of your thoughts."

A Ravenclaw seventh year walked up to Dragon and bowed to her, "You did well your majesty, I'll make sure that the council has heard of your accomplishments."

She nodded her head and said, "Thank you."

Hermione looked between the two of them and said surprised as Dragon walked down the hallway, "He works for you?"

"You'd be surprised how many spies and protectors I have Hermione, inside and outside the school."

Over the next few months Dragon had been getting the cold shoulder from Harry and was finally going to the Room of Requirement to take her stress out. It would immediately turn into a room where she could meditate and work out with a boom box that detected her moods. After three months Dragon couldn't stand it anymore and went down to the common room in the middle of the night. She picked up some fire with her **wand** and formed it into a letter saying, 'Dear Harry, I'm sorry I've hurt you, I didn't try to but apparently like the rest of my kind, I've burned your heart. I didn't mean to…. anyway, I'm leaving, just like you've wanted. Ever since you gave me that glare I haven't felt the same. I'm sorry I had to keep it from you, but I didn't want you to get hurt. Either way, don't try to come find me because well, you won't find me, no matter how hard you look. Love forever and always…Dragon Redflames.'

She put a charm on it so only Harry could see it. Finally she walked up the stairs and grabbed her bag that held her worldly possessions, including her mother's things, a few letters from her father, her digital/magical camera and a few pictures of her and her friends. She walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room that night.

The next morning Harry was the first one awake and after getting ready he walked down the Boy's staircase to see the note that Dragon had left floating in air. He immediately copied it down and as he finished, it disappeared. Ron and Hermione came down the stairs later on and after he showed them the letter, Hermione broke down, saying things like, 'I should have known, she was showing signs the whole time.' Finally Ron and Harry got it out of her that Dragon had been asking her that if she could go anywhere in the world where would it be and one night, only two nights ago she had been sitting at the window and said out of the blue, "I wonder where the last place on earth you guys would think to find me would be."

Harry immediately ran down to Dumbledore's office and showed him the letter. Dumbledore shook his head but said that there was nothing any of them could do. So as the months passed people began to forget about Dragon. Now it was September first and the beginning of their seventh year at Hogwarts. Sirius had gone into a depression as he heard that his only child had gone missing, no one could bring him out of it and yet some how he managed to stay alive and sane.

The welcome feast had just ended and everyone was walking to his or her respectable common rooms when a mysterious man walked in with a cloaked figure in his arms. He immediately walked up to Dumbledore and they had a whispered, hurried conversation. Dumbledore ran straight to the Hospital wing with McGonagall, Slughorn, and the mystery man right behind him. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and wondered what that was all about.

The next morning they didn't see any of the three teachers at the table but the mystery man had walked in, filled a tray of food from the Gryffindor table and exited the hall. When they were headed to Charms Harry thought he saw Sirius run past the hallway and was headed to the Hospital wing. However when they got to their classrooms all of their lessons had been canceled and they were to remain in their common rooms until further notice.

This was unusual especially for McGonagall, she never canceled class, and finally around dinner McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room saying that houses would be brought down to dinner in turn. As they entered the Great Hall they saw a cloaked figure at the teachers table, they looked weak, and they were leaning against the mystery man, and Sirius. As the cloaked person walked past, Harry saw a strand of blond hair and a **silver pendant** hanging from their neck.

He ran from the Great Hall, straight to the Hospital Wing and barged in saying, "Where is she? I know Dragon's in here."

Madam Pomphrey was about to shoo him away when a weak voice said, "It's alright, it's about time someone knew."

There was another voice that said, "But your majesty, you're not strong enough."

"And nor will I be if you keep pestering me like this Eric, I do need visitors," said the weak voice again.

Harry turned the corner to see Dragon sitting on a bed with scratches, burn marks, her jeans were ripped, her shirt was torn and her **cloak** was missing. She looked a mess and not like the headstrong, sassy Dragon he used to know. He knelt in front of her and said, "What happened to you?"

As he said this he ran his hand along her cheek and she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, something she hadn't felt in so long. She answered softly, "I left, just like you wanted."

"I never wanted you to leave," Harry said softly, ignoring the glare from Sirius who stood guard over his daughter.

"That night I announced who I really was, you gave me a look that said that you loved me like you loved Malfoy, that look explained all," Dragon said looking away but wincing as her side started hurting her.

"You should lie down hun," Sirius said to her while helping her lie down.

She closed her eyes and said, "I was attacked by some of the fire demons that didn't like my decision, along with a few werewolves from Voldemort's side."

Eric and Sirius looked at each other, this was the first time that she had said anything about what happened before Eric had found his Queen in the forest. She wouldn't tell her father or her most trusted guard. Finally before she fell asleep she looked at Harry lovingly and said softly so only he could hear, "I love you Harry, I always have and I never stopped."

With those last few words she fell asleep and stayed that way for the next three days. Eric said that it was how his people healed. They would fall into a deep sleep until they healed completely or as close as they could.

Finally when she woke up her father was nowhere in sight but Harry was sitting next to her holding her hand. She shifted slightly and he woke with a start, his wand out and aimed at air. She laughed slightly and said, "Harry it's okay, you can put your wand down."

He looked at her and sat up straight and said, "Dragon how are you? Are you okay?"

Dragon laid her head on the pillow and said, "I'm fine, some of the burns will live with me forever but other than that I'm fine."

At just that moment Dumbledore walked in with Sirius right behind him but when he saw that his daughter was awake he immediately ran to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and heard him crying, "Daddy it's okay I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're alright? You've been out for a long time. Eric even said that it's been a long time."

She buried her head in her dad's shoulder because it just felt comfortable and right. Silently she whispered in his ear, "I love you dad."

He sat down on her bed and hugged her tighter, "I love you too. Your mother would be very proud of you."

At that moment Dumbledore gave a cough and Dragon looked up at him. He had a kind yet sympathetic look in his eyes as he said, "Dragon are you up to going back to school? Or would you like to be taken back to your castle?"

At the mention of her going back to her castle Harry looked around like he was crazy. Dragon didn't notice this but Sirius and Dumbledore did, finally she looked up and answered him, "I would like to stay Professor. I wanna finish my learning."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "We still have your bed in the Gryffindor Girls Dorm in case you ever came back, feel free to stay there."

Dragon smiled and said, "Thank you Headmaster."

Madam Pomphrey shooed all the guys away so Dragon could change. Since it was a Saturday they didn't have to wear their uniforms so she changed into a **shirt**, a pair of **jeans** and her knee high **boots**. When she was finished changing Sirius changed into his animagus form and walked along side her. She knew that he wouldn't let her out of her sight until Dumbledore said something. So she, Harry, and Sirius walked along the corridors. Everyone was in his or her common rooms, except Harry led her outside towards the Quidditch Pitch. She looked at him questionably but started smiling when she saw Hermione there, sitting in the stands reading, Ron and Ginny practicing and Fred and George were in the top most stands, trying to hide from the teachers views.

Dragon summoned her broom and flew straight at Ginny. She intercepted the Quaffle and threw it at Ron. He was so shocked that he missed it completely. Harry was now standing next to Hermione, with Sirius next to him. Fred and George both hopped on their brooms and tackled Dragon. She managed to stay on her broom but had to land because they were threatening to tackle her again. Finally with her on the ground Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all ran over to her, while of course Fred and George wouldn't put her down, afraid she would leave again.

Harry and Sirius calmly walked over to her and watched in amusement as Fred carried her over to the stands, ignoring her protests, "Fred, I can walk, really I swear I won't run off."

"I don't think so, last time we let you out of our sight you disappeared," said George.

"Now we're going to do one better, we're not letting you go, period," said Fred.

She sighed and gave up the fight. When they got to the stands Fred set her down and sat on her one side while George sat on her other. Hermione, and Ginny squealed and hugged her tightly, and then Ron gave her a hug also, since he saw her like a sister. Harry and Sirius walked over and sat with the group, Dragon put a charm on her father so even if he changed back to his regular form, he would still appear to be in his animagus form. The eight of them talked until they saw a blond ferret, followed by two apes and a pug coming their way.

Dragon smiled evilly and jumped on her broom. She sat, side saddle and floated in air, a good twenty feet above the Quidditch Pitch. When Draco, his goons and his girlfriend walked into the pitch all they saw were, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry and Sirius in his animagus form. Fred and George had gone into hiding, afraid of being sent home, "Hey look guys, they have their guard mutt again. How pathetic, can't little Potty wotty take care of himself?"

Before Harry could answer Dragon said from her spot, "I'd be more worried about you Malfoy. Don't insult the dog."

He spun around and his eyes were wide as he realized who had addressed him. He quickly changed it to a smirk though and said, "Well your highness has returned. What an unpleasant pleasure."

"I'd watch what you say period Malfoy. That dog along with some other friends of mine are testy about what comes out of your mouth. Or your mother," Dragon said while still sitting on her broom twenty feet in the air.

Draco turned a slight shade of pink and said, "Why don't you come down here and say that to my face princess, or are you too scared."

All of her friends had backed up, including her father, while Draco's gang started laughing at his come back. She flew right for him and barely missed his head. Then she flew back and turned upside down, now she was an inch from his face and said, "First of all, I don't get scared of Ferrets, second of all, I'm not a princess, I'm High Queen of the Fire Kingdom, there is no princess in that title, got it…cockroach?"

He shot a curse at her but she just smiled as it went right through her. Draco shook his head and hit her again; once again it went right through her. She turned to the entrance and said, "I love being a fire demon, don't you Eric?"

Everyone turned towards the entrance and saw Eric, his hair was flaming, not just a flaming red but actually flaming. He bowed and said, "I do love being a fire demon your majesty. Would you like me to take care of him for you?"

Dragon looked back at Draco, who he, along with his gang, had scared expression on their faces. She sighed and said, "No, thank you though Eric, I think my Gryffindor body guards can take care of it."

She smiled evilly as Fred and George swooped down on him and picked him up by the legs, making him drop his wand and fly upside down between the two. They flew farther apart and he started whimpering. Once he was almost to breaking point Dragon flew up to him and turned upside down too then said, "Will you give it a rest in tormenting us?"

He just whimpered and the twins flew an inch farther apart, "Well?"

"Yes, I swear to god, I'll quit."

She smiled and patted him on the cheek, "Good boy," she turned right side up and said, "Okay boys put him down…gently."

She gave them a look, as they were about to drop him to the ground. They set him down and he fell to the ground. Pansy ran over to him, "Oh Drakie Poo are you alright?"

Dragon made a disgusted face at the mention of that name. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny started laughing at the show they had seen then Fred and George flew over to her and Fred picked her up again. She sat on the front of his broom, again just like Samantha and sighed. Then she smiled and leaned against Fred. Being as surprised as he was she jumped off and flipped, where she landed on the ground in a crouching position. George back handed him on the back of his head and started arguing with his twin, while the rest of them went into the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ron were holding hands, Ginny went to go find Dean and Harry had his arm wrapped around Dragons waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she got looks upon looks of curiosity. Dragon was afraid that Harry didn't love her, like she had told him that she did. Sirius noticed her nervousness and rubbed his head against her leg. She looked down at him and smiled.

Then she took a deep breath and said, "So, Ron and Hermione are together now?"

"Yeah, they've been together since you left," Harry said cautiously.

All four of them sat down together and Dumbledore stood up as they all finished eating, "I'd like to welcome back Dragon Redflames."

She stood up and nodded her head ever so slightly. There were a few polite clapping, hisses of distaste and cheering from the whole Gryffindor table. Sirius sat with her but in his human form, not that anyone could tell, except for the four of them. He was quietly talking to Harry about his daughter's worries. Harry was looking at Dragon curiously, wondering if she really could be scared. This was Dragon after all and she never showed her worries or problems.

As they all sat in the common room, Hermione was working on her homework; Harry and Ron had finished it earlier, since Hermione had Prefect duties earlier. Dragon was talking with Ginny about something quietly while Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess. Harry kept looking up from the chess game, continually making sure that he wasn't just dreaming Dragon up. One time Dragon looked up and caught him staring at her. He quickly looked away but she just kept looking at him and when he looked back at her she smiled at him. Then she turned her back towards him and went back to talking to Ginny while Sirius lay at her feet. There were a few Fifth years left in the common room so she couldn't lift the charm yet.

Finally after a few more minutes Hermione deemed her homework done, and Ron beat Harry at chess so they all sat on the couches, talking. When they were the last ones in the room Dragon lifted the charm and Sirius changed back. True, the students had accepted him but he still technically wasn't allowed in the school. Ron and Hermione went up to their dorms and Ginny followed Herms. Dragon, Harry and Sirius sat talking until around ten when Dragon fell asleep with her head on Harry's lap and he, absentmindedly stroked her hair. Sirius looked at his sleeping daughter and how she took after her mother so much, and yet she was totally different than her.

Harry also looked at Dragon and smiled at her, realizing that her eyes held a fire of their own. Sirius looked at the two and said to Harry, "Are you going to hurt her again?"

Harry looked up and said with sad eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt her the first time. I would never hurt her or let anything else hurt her if I could help it."

"Do you love her?" Sirius asked him with serious face.

Harry thought about this for a moment then said, "I think it's different than that, I mean I love my friends, I love this school, and I love Quidditch but I think…I'm...in love with her."

Sirius' eyes widened slightly as he heard this, to find someone you're in love with so early in life was amazing. He never expected to see anyone else, besides James, Lily, him and Morgan. He had been in love with Morgan since his sixth year and to this very day he still did. Then he did something he never thought he would do. Sirius walked over to Harry and sat next to him, "Harry you still wear the ring I gave you right?"

"Yeah," Harry said cautiously.

"Remember how I said that the ring meant something special to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well the ring you're wearing was my wedding ring and the one that Dragon is wearing at this moment was my wives wedding ring. We gave it to each other as promise rings."

Harry looked at his ring then looked at Dragon's ring. As he thought about how much he loved her, his ring glowed a light blue. He jumped slightly and looked at Sirius. Sirius just nodded and said, "We loved each other so much that we put pieces of our souls into those rings. So when we felt a great emotion toward the other the rings would glow. Or when the two wearing the rings would feel an extreme emotion towards the other."

Harry couldn't believe it; he looked at Dragon again and felt immense love towards her surging through his body. His ring glowed an even brighter blue again. Dragon shifted slightly and he realized that she needed to go to sleep in her own dorm, as much as he wanted her to stay here with him all night, it would be awkward in the morning. What with the whole Gryffindor house coming downstairs to see him and Dragon sleeping together. There would definitely be questions. So he quietly bent down and whispered in her ear, "Dragon, you need to get up."

Dragon stirred slightly again and made a noise that sounded like a protest. Harry laughed at her and so did Sirius. Sirius stood up and said, "I'll just carry her upstairs to her bed, let her sleep."

He bent down and picked up Dragon tenderly. She shifted again but that was it. Sirius nodded his head to Harry, who was now standing up, "Good night Harry."

The next morning Dragon woke up to see the sun shining through the window of the girl's dorm with her father lying in his bed. She silently got up and walked into the bathroom to shower. Today was a Saturday and it was also a Hogsmeade trip. So Dragon decided on a **halter-top**, her **vans**, and pair of **shorts**. The outfit showed off Dragons other two tattoos, **one** on her thigh and the **other** on her shoulder blade. She walked down stairs and saw Harry and Ron playing chess again. She sat across from them and watched them play.

A few minutes later Ginny, Hermione and Sirius walked down the stairs and all of them went to breakfast. As they walked in Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and she looked at him curiously but he wasn't looking at her. She took his arm off of her waist and walked over to where Ginny was sitting away from them. Harry looked at her shocked and said, "What'd I do?"

Sirius snickered slightly and walked over to Dragon where he sat with her. Hermione looked at Harry sympathetically and said, "She thinks you're using her, because you didn't touch her until you walked into the Great Hall where all the other people were. If you had done that earlier when there weren't people around she wouldn't have thought you were using her."

Harry was shocked, "I didn't mean to, I just…. crap."

He put his head in his hands. Then he looked up and said, "How do I fix it?"

"Take her out to Hogsmeade today. I know she was planning on staying since it is Hogsmeade she would have felt awkward. Buy her something nice that you know she'll use again. Treat her nice and show her that you're not just using her," with that Hermione stood up and walked over to Dragon and Ginny.

Harry looked at Dragon and for the first time noticed that she had **three tattoos** and a **belly button piercing**. He remembered her saying one time, 'I'd rather be hated for who I am then be loved for who I'm not.' Slowly, cautiously he stood up and walked over to where Dragon sat, about to stand up. She looked at him straight in the eye and he could tell that Hermione was right, "Hey Drag, can I talk to you please?"

She looked at Sirius and patted his head, "Yeah sure. Be right back guys."

She followed him out of the Great Hall and to the staircase since everyone else was heading the other way, "Drag, listen I'm sorry about what I did I didn't mean to make it look like I was using you."

Dragon shrugged, "It's okay," and then she started up the marble staircase towards the common room.

Until Harry grabbed her arm and said, "Dragon, please come to Hogsmeade with me."

She looked at him, measuring him up, "As what Harry? As friends because my heart can't take it any more."

"No as my date, please Dragon I want you to be my girlfriend again. I miss holding you in my arms, I miss how we used to stay up all night with our study sessions," Harry said sincerely.

Dragon laughed as she remembered, they weren't really study sessions, and the only studying was each other. Her ring glowed a dull red and Harry knew she was thinking about them, "Please Dragon."

She took a few steps down toward him so she was a step over him. Then reached out and put her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him. He lifted her up and spun her around. When he put her down she said, "I guess the common room can stand to be on it's own, and I think my father has a few things to do."

Harry smiled evilly, "Excellent."

Dragon laughed, grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs. With her father around they couldn't really mess around but now that it was just the two of them they could and they did. All the way down to Hogsmeade, Harry was holding Dragon very close to him and kissing her neck but holding her hands down. She giggled like she hadn't in a long time. Eric was a ways off, disguised as a Hufflepuff seventh year. He smiled slightly as he saw his queen laughing and smiling. It had been a long time since she had done either of those things.

While Harry and Dragon were in Hogsmeade he bought her a book that he knew she had wanted for a long time and received a kiss for it. He loved it when she was this happy. He also bought her a Firebolt and she was so ecstatic that she pushed him into a dark alley, where no one was sure to go and teased him completely. Until he looked like he had a tent in his pants. She laughed and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you should take a swim in the Black Lake lover boy."

He held her close and said, "Maybe you should come with me. Just the two of us."

"Harry I don't have a suit," Dragon said.

"Neither do I," He smiled evilly.

Dragon swatted him softly and said, "If my dad saw us we would both be dead."

"I don't care, as long as I got to be with you for once in my life then I'd be the happiest man on this earth," He looked at her and held her close, "I love you Dragon."

She heard him whisper those four words and smiled. She kissed him again and said, "I love you too."

As they were kissing Ron and Hermione walked into the alleyway. They stopped short when they saw Dragon and Harry. The two couples stared at each other, Ron and Hermione saw how close Harry and Dragon were and Harry and Dragon noticed that the other two looked a little de-shelved. Hermione and Dragon burst out laughing and Ron and Harry spoke at the same time, "We never speak of this again, deal?"

"Deal," all four of them said.

Then the two couples went their separate ways. Dragon was still laughing when they reached the Black Lake, Harry pulled her close and kissed her deeply, she kissed him back just as deeply. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and just under her shirt while she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled apart and softly whispered to her, "Dragon?"

"Hmm?" She was so happy in this moment.

"Could we, I mean, could we make our ring; that Sirius gave us, promise rings? Because I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Harry was now on his knee in front of her.

She knelt down in front of him and kissed him deeply and passionately, when they pulled apart Dragon smiled and said softly, almost as loud as the breeze, "Yes."

He stood up and smiled, widely. Then he picked her up and held her close to him while kissing her deeply and passionately. She kissed him back until she felt the cold water swallow her whole body. She pulled her head out of the water gasping. When she got out of the water she saw Harry swimming in the water. Dragon sat on the shore, shivering slightly until she closed her eyes and thought of fire, of warmth. Then her clothes were dry and she was watching Harry climb out of the lake. He was shivering ever so slightly then sat down next to her and said, "Well, now I don't need to take a cold shower."

Dragon kissed his lips and he felt as if warmth was spreading through his entire body from his lips. Finally they pulled apart when Dragon heard soft, dog like footfalls coming their way. She whispered softly, "My dad's coming."

Harry still held her close, "I don't care."

"Aw but I do, please Harry," she pleaded with him softly.

Finally he let her go but not without planting a quick, sweet kiss first. She leaned against him as her father came into view. She smiled at him as he changed into his regular form. Harry nodded his head, "Hello Sirius. Have you had a nice day?"

"Yes I have, quiet and peaceful, not too many kids running around making noise," Sirius smirked slightly.

Dragon slapped him lightly, "Dad. We're not that small."

"Nor that young," Harry said softly, slightly smirking at Sirius.

Sirius smirked back and said, "Did you two have fun in Hogsmeade?"

Harry couldn't suppress his blush but Dragon did and said, "Actually we did, Harry bought me a really twisted book and a Firebolt."

Harry and Sirius raised their eyebrows, "Twisted?"

Dragon fell against the grass laughing. Finally she sat up and said, "Sorry for a moment I forgot you were both Brits, yes twisted, it's like…umm, cool."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against his chest as he said, "Or wicked? Right?"

"Yes, or like wicked," she closed her eyes and rest her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Sirius watched both of them for a moment then silently whispered, "You both remind me of your mother and I."

Dragon looked up and smiled at her father, "Daddy, what was she like?"

Sirius sighed softly and got a far off look in his eyes, "Your mother had long, amazingly gold hair, eyes that were as bright as the stars and shone like sapphires, she could make anyone trust her and was the nicest person on the face of the earth. There was a prophecy about her, that she would have so much love, that she would be able to melt the coldest eyes and she would die happy, no matter what, because she would be thinking about the one best thing in her life.

"I heard that she died by your stepfathers hands, that he beat her to death. One night, in fact the night before I was captured I asked her, 'What is the one thing that you would think about if you died?' She thought a moment, because for her this was tough, she had so many things that she loved. Her nation, her castle, Hogwarts, her family and friends, but finally she looked me in the eye and said, 'I'd be thinking of the love that our daughter will one day give to another.'"

Dragon looked at Harry and saw he was smiling slightly. Then she turned back to her father as he continued, "She also said, 'I want you to move on with your life if I die, love another and take care of our child.' That was the hardest thing that I could do, and was never able to do until now," he wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

Dragon sat next to her father and hugged him tightly, "I love you daddy, so much. But daddy, you also have to realize, when to let your little girl grow up. I'll always be yours but you must realize daddy, that I am growing up and that I need to be able to rule and love as I see fit."

Sirius hugged his daughter back and said, "You sound just like your mother. But you're right. That's why I've decided to go and let you grow up," he pulled back and ran a thumb along her jaw line, "Owl me if you need anything, you too Harry."

Harry nodded and said, "I will, don't worry."

Dragon smiled and waved goodbye to her dad as he walked away. He was going to floo back to the house. She sat there, watching after him as Harry held her tight in his arms. Then when he was out of view she looked up at Harry and smiled softly then kissed him deeply. After a few minutes they finally pulled apart and said, "For winter break, I was thinking of going back to my castle to spend time with my nation."

Harry looked crestfallen until he saw Dragon smile softly, "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Mrs. Weasely grudgingly said that you could go, and Sirius said, that he would be more than willing to let you go."

He thought about it for a moment then smiled and nodded. She squealed softly and tackled him to the ground. He lay there laughing with Dragon when Ron and Hermione walked up to the pair. Dragon flipped her hair over her shoulder and jumped up. She hooked arms with Hermione then started to walk away whispering with her. Suddenly she stopped and turned around to face Harry, "Please be sure to be ready by the front entrance by noon on December sixteenth."

Her and Hermione walked away with their heads bowed, talking together.

Harry stood at the entrance, slightly nervous, waiting for Dragon. He glanced at Eric quickly and saw him standing a ways off, with his arms behind his back and his legs shoulder length apart. His flaming hair was un-hidden by the brown hair he wore around the school on a regular basis. A few seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls walked by and giggled softly. Dragon finally walked down the marble staircase. The tips of her hair were blazing and she held her self with pride.

He could tell that she was hiding her emotions so he walked up to her and gently hugged her. She smiled at him and hugged him back. Softly he whispered in her ear, "Why are you hiding your emotions Dragon? Even after it took so much work to get you to relax around me."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face and said, "I am?"

He nodded and she sighed softly, "I'll tell you in the carriage."

They picked up their trunks and walked out of the castle. Harry stopped short when he saw a huge carriage carried by five horses that had flaming manes and were pure black. Dragon giggled slightly and ran her hand along one of the horses' manes. Finally Harry started walking again and said, "Is this how you always go to your castle?"

She climbed into the carriage and as Harry sat down she said, "No usually we travel through the Forbidden Forest but since I was attacked there I'd rather not be going back so soon."

He hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder. She looked out the window and laughed slightly then said, "I think that if Eric isn't careful we may have more people coming to my castle then intended."

Harry looked out the window and saw a few first years that were not used to Dragon and her company stared at the carriage in awe. Dragon laughed softly then turned to Eric, who was driving and said, "Please Eric, I would much like to go home now."

He nodded and said, "As you wish my queen."

With that the three of them took off into the air. Dragon fell asleep with her head on Harry's shoulder and he was holding her tightly. As they pulled up to her castle Eric looked back to see that Harry was awake and looking out the window at her castle. It was much bigger than what it looked like and his mouth was slightly hanging open. Eric laughed softly, which made Harry look up, "That's what her expression was the first time she came here. I suggest that you awaken her so she can put on the proper attire. We'll have to let you borrow some of my clothes. People here are quite different than at Hogwarts. She's learned to deal with both worlds now."

Harry nodded and softly whispered in her ear. She shot up with a look of worry on her face. She instantly snapped her fingers and her outfit changed to a blue gown with a silver tiara, her moon pendant, ring, and wolf bracelet, along with the Celtic one. Harry saw how nervous she was and held her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She turned to Harry and smiled softly. Finally realizing that he was still wearing his school uniform she thought for a moment then snapped her fingers and he was wearing a tux now with a long coat. She turned to Eric and said, "Do you think they will except that?"

"Quite nice. He'll fit right in. Except for his hair," Eric said softly, he would talk to Dragon as if she were his best friend and protected her as a big brother would.

She nodded and thought, "Hmm, you're quite right Eric. I think there is a way to change that though. Harry bow your head if this doesn't work I swear that your hair will grow back."

His head shout up when she had finished that sentence only to see Dragon smirking evilly and Eric laughing. Slowly, eyeing her he bowed his head and felt a slight pressure on his head and warmth. When he looked up Eric smiled approvingly and Dragon said, "Just as if you were from my land."

He raised an eyebrow but Dragon just shook her head, "Not until we get to the castle and away from the lords and ladies of the court. They will probably surround me the whole time we are in the throne room and ballroom."

Harry gulped, "Ballroom?"

"Yes, and yes you do have to dance with me, at least once or else you shall be shunned and trust me it's much worse than being shunned by the school and wizarding world. This is the Fire Kingdom," she said then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before the carriage landed.

She took a deep breath then raised her eyebrow slightly when Harry got out then helped her out. As they walked up to her castle she softly whispered to him, "I didn't know you were able to take care of a lady like a proper gentleman."

"A lot happened when you were asleep in the carriage," he merely whispered back smiling slightly.

Finally they reached the huge doors and Dragon smiled a politician's smile when the doors opened. Two man servants stood on either side of the door and bowed to Dragon as she walked past. When they came to another door the man standing there said, "How shall I announce you and your guest my queen?"

"Mister Harry James Potter and High Queen Dragon Esmeralda Redflames-Black, please," she stated calmly and softly.

He bowed and said, "As you wish."

The man walked through the doors, but as to not show Dragon and Harry. Then from the other side they heard his booming voice say, "Now presenting Mister Harry James Potter and High Queen Dragon Esmeralda Redflames-Black."

The two large wooden doors opened wide to show a whole throne room full of lords, ladies, dukes, and duchesses. As Dragon and Harry slowly descended the stairs they all bowed to them. Harry felt awkward with all the people staring at him. Dragon, however, held her head high and smiled at her subjects. When they reached the last step the whole room bowed and said, "All hail High Queen Dragon."

She smiled at them, "Thank you, now please let us enjoy the evening."

All evening Dragon made her way around the room, talking to everyone it seemed. Finally she was able to pull herself away from them and Harry followed her. Once he was in the hall he saw her leaning against a wall not to far away. Slowly he walked up to her and she jumped when she heard the footsteps. But realizing that it was Harry she smiled and hugged him tightly, "Tomorrow you and I are going to go to a club where I can be a normal teenager, not some high and mighty queen they all think is the world's greatest person."

Finally they both walked back into the throne room and were glad to see that people were moving into the ballroom. That meant that Dragon could spend some time with Harry and away from the talk of politics and school. After about four dances a young prince tapped Harry on the shoulder and asked Dragon for a dance. Seeing as how it was her duty to mingle with the other royalty she nodded and Harry spent the rest of the night, dancing with young maidens but secretly watching Dragon dance with the princes, young dukes and young lords.

At half past midnight she bade all of her guests' goodnight as they walked out of the castle. Once everyone was gone she collapsed into a chair and the servants started talking freely amongst themselves and their queen. Harry's eyes went wide when this change came over the castle, it seemed more relaxed and Dragon didn't seem to mind a bit. She even smiled more in fact. When she noticed Harry's expression she just smiled at him and said, "I forgot to mention that I find better company in the help than I do the other…rulers of the land, didn't I?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah you did forget to mention that."

As he said that a servant came and took Dragon's crown. She gently set it on the pillow and stood up. Her heels had been taken away as well and she now walked barefoot on the cool tile. Then she laced her fingers through Harry's and said, "Let me show you your room."

He nodded and then wrapped an arm around her waist. They walked down a dark corridor and Harry cautiously asked, "Umm, love, where are we?"

She held up her hand and in it was a fireball. She turned to Harry and said, "This is the residential wing, only me and my most esteemed guests live here."

She opened a red wood door with gold handles and said, "This young sir," in a fake voice, "will be your room. My room, is through that door and I'll probably be up late, so if you need anything please feel free to come in and ask."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him one last deep and passionate kiss. He kissed her back and she slowly pulled away, he watched her walk out of the room and through the door to the left of him. He knew that since he was alone no one would see him still holding out his arms, as they were when she walked out of his arms. Silently they dropped down to his side and he sighed softly. After a few minutes of exploring the room he changed into his pj shirt and pants and lay on his bed, trying to fall asleep. But pictures of Dragon kept popping into his mind and he had to admit that he wanted to hold her pretty badly.

Just as the sun was about to rise he stood up and softly walked into her room. He looked into her bedroom, she wasn't there, he looked into her sitting room, she wasn't there still, so finally he looked into the last door and smiled when he heard music playing softly. Silently he pushed open the door and saw her working on some papers. He looked around the room quickly before she looked up, surprised that he was there. She set down some papers that were in her hand and said, "Harry, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

He nodded and walked up to her, "Dragon, what are you doing up so late?"

She shrugged, "I had some papers I needed to do before I went to bed and well, one thing led to another and…"

As she finished the sun started coming up, they both looked out the window and Dragon softly said, "It's strange but I find the moonrise more calming then the sun rise."

He lifted her up then sat down and set her on his lap. She rest her head on his chest, "Dragon, come to bed, I'll lay with you until you fall asleep."

She wearily nodded and he picked her up bridal style. Silently he carried her across the room and into her bedroom. There he shut the heavy curtains and lay down next to her. After only a few short minutes he got up to leave but she grabbed his arm and said, "Don't leave me."

He nodded, although she couldn't see him, and lay down next to her again. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist, to hold him there. He equally wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. She fell asleep peacefully for the first night in a long time. Finally when Dragon woke up she smiled as she saw a tray with two plates full of delicious food. Silently and carefully she unwrapped herself from within Harry's arms and took one plate to the sitting room where she sat, curled up on the couch, peacefully eating. One of her handmaids walked in, smiling with a hidden meaning.

Dragon quirked an eyebrow and said, "What are you smiling about?"

"I'm sorry but the young man in your bed is very cute. If it's not to bold to say, he is a good man," she said softly.

Dragon stood up and slowly walked up to her. Then she rest her hands on the maids shoulders, "How many times have we told you, only treat me as a queen when there are other rulers around. If it's just us in the castle it's okay to treat me as an equal."

Embarrassed the maid nodded her head then Dragon asked her, "Do you know of a club that would be good to go tonight for the night?"

She brightened up, "Oh I do, its called Club 54," and then she gave her instructions to get there.

When Harry woke up he saw that Dragon wasn't there anymore and so got up and looked around her suite. Eventually he found her sitting in her TV room, still in her pj's, watching a Pirates movie. He sat down next to her and she immediately sat on his lap. Harry instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and watched the rest of the movie with her. When the movie was over Dragon kissed him deeply. She turned to him and said, "I heard there is this great club a few streets from here."

She leaned close and whispered in his ear, "We could sneak out the window, just you and me, all night long."

He smirked and then whispered back, "No father, no body guards, and no other royals around?"

"None at all," very softly and, she knew for him, seductively.

Unconsciously he shivered at the sound of her voice and said, "I'd like to do nothing better."

A few minutes later he and Dragon were ready to go, Dragon had on, her hat, boots, jeans and leather top, which was making Harry drool. He was wearing, jeans, muscle shirt and boots. Dragon slowly climbed down the ladder that a gardener had propped up against it, earlier that day, a few selective servants knew about Dragon and Harry's night trip. If Eric or any of the guards knew they would send about twenty other guards with them. These servants had served her grandmother when she ruled and knew that Dragon was the youngest in her family to take the throne and she still needed to be a teenager every once in a while.

So, once both were on the lawn they silently and swiftly ran across the gardens and jumped the back gate. Finally around ten thirty they arrived at the club, snuggling closely. The bodyguard let them in because Dragon had done him a favor and he owed her, but of course he didn't know it was his queen. He just knew her as Ashling. It meant dream or vision so every time he saw her he said, "Hey dreamer."

Once they were inside the club they grinned and stepped on to the dance floor. As she had used to in America when she was with her friends and not with her stepfather, she started grinding and Harry caught on REAL fast. After about twenty minutes of dancing Dragon leaned into Harry and said, rather loudly, "I'm tired. Let's go get a drink."

He nodded his head and held onto her hips. She found a table in the far, dark corner and plopped down onto Harry's lap, who had already sat down. She leaned into him, sweating slightly, just like he was. After a few minutes she stood up but Harry pulled her back down onto his lap, she giggled, "I'm just going to get us drinks. I swear I will be right back."

Reluctantly he let her go and watched her glide away and become submersed into the crowd. Quickly and with little problems Dragon made her way back to the table she and Harry had, only to drop both drinks and stand there in utter astonishment. Harry had his mouth glued to some other woman's mouth, his hands were roaming all over her body and his hair was a mess from her hands being in his hair. Dragon spun on her heel, hair twirling around her and stomped out of the club. She didn't even stop when Mack, the bodyguard, called out to her, "Ashling, what's wrong? Ashling!"

Finally she got back to the castle and walked through the front door. Eric was standing there, and was about to lecture her about being out at night without guards when he saw the look in her eyes. He bowed and said, "What can I do for you my queen?"

Immediately she crumpled and said softly, "Rip out my heart and burn it on a stake so I don't get hurt again."

She fell to her knees and started sobbing. Eric knelt next to her and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back and one of the elderly ladies came forward to help Dragon to her suites, once she was in bed Eric came up to her and said, "Dragon, where's Harry?"

Instantly she sat up and said, in a voice she only used for ruling, "I want Mr. Potter moved to one of the guest rooms in the East Wing, immediately. He is also not allowed into my hall way, I wish to make arrangements for him to be sent back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

Curious but knowing of that tone he bowed and said, "I shall see to it personally."

Slowly he started to walk away but Dragon called out to him. He turned around and said, "Yes my queen?"

"Thank you so much, for being there for me when I've needed it most," she answered softly in a voice she only used when she was talking to her brother figures.

He smiled softly and asked, "Will you tell me what happened soon?"

She nodded, "Not now, but soon, definitely soon."

Harry had pulled away at the exact same moment when Dragon walked away. He knew that he never wanted to do that but she had just pushed herself at him. And the two looked so much alike that he thought it really was Dragon, but when the mystery woman had not kissed him the way Dragon did he knew that it wasn't her. He ran out of the club screaming her name, but she had used her demon speed along with her tiger speed, which resulted in him apparating back to her castle.

The minute he got back to the castle all the servants stopped in mid step and turned to glare at him. He had never received worse hatred from just a simple look. Dragon was right when she said that it was very bad to be hated by the Fire Kingdom and this was only her castle servants. He looked at them cautiously then started to head down the hallway to where his room was but he was stopped by a guard who said, "Sorry, but only the queen, her most trusted guard and servants are allowed down this hallway tonight and tomorrow."

Harry started to protest until Eric walked down the hallway from Dragon's room and said, "Your room is now in the East Wing Mr. Potter. It is the queen's personal wishes and I think it would be for the best if you give her some space before you try to explain to her."

Harry was shocked, "Since when have you started calling me Mr. Potter?"

Eric glanced at him once before walking away and said, "Since she has."

A young servant boy came running up to him and said, "Are you Mr. Potter?"

He nodded, "You may call me Harry."

The boy simply turned away and said, "This way to your new rooms Mr. Potter."

Harry sighed in defeat and slowly followed the boy but had to start running in order to keep up. He had forgotten how fast the fire demons really were because Dragon had slowed to walk with her friends. Now he realized she would be walking just as fast as everyone else, just to keep Harry away from her for the most part. Finally he came to a room that looked a lot like a hotel room, but was just a little bit homier. Sighing, he sat down on the edge of the bed and put his face in his hands. The next day he heard a knock on the door; slowly he stood up and answered it. A personal maid of Dragon's was standing there. She curtsied and said, "Her Majesty would like to have a conference with you sir."

Immediately he started following the maid through the maze that was Dragon's castle. Finally they came to the pitch-black hallway and Harry stumbled down it as the maid had disappeared. He saw a very faint glow coming from the wall. Gently he pushed it open and came face to face with a huge reception area that had pictures of Redflames hanging on the walls; it looked to be about ten portraits. At last he came to the end of the hall and saw a portrait of Dragon looking very dignified. Slowly and cautiously he turned to see Dragon sitting on the throne with a similar look on her face. Eric was standing behind her and he said, "You will bow to the queen."

Awkwardly he bowed to her and as he was coming up, heard her say, "We have made arraignments for you to go to the Burrow tomorrow morning at the earliest. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely shall be expecting you and then Headmaster Dumbledore has agreed to keep it quiet that you were ever here. No one outside this castle should ever know where it is or that it even exists at all. Understood?"

It was tone that he had never heard her use but bowed to her and said, "I understand."

"Good, now you are dismissed, I suggest that you do not wander, and that you pack quickly," she said quickly and then stood and turned to leave.

Harry was curious now, "Your majesty, what would happen to me if I did wander?"

He could have sworn that he saw a faint smirk, "Whatever my... pets like."

Scared, he gulped then slowly walked out of the room, back into the pitch-black hallway. Maybe, he just now realized, it was pitch black because dragons and demons resided here. For all he knew, this hallway could be huge, big enough even for a full-grown dragon.

True to her word Dragon sent him home, early the next day. Harry spent Christmas at the Burrow with a confused Ron and Hermione. He wouldn't tell them what had happened between him and Dragon and they couldn't reach her because they had no idea where she was. Fred and George were furious with him because he was the reason why she had left them the first time. They weren't sure she was even going to return to Hogwarts. But to everyone's amazement she did. However she didn't look too good. Her eyes were red and she slumped slightly. Sirius had gone to a tropical island because the Aurors suspected him of being close to the Grimwauld place. Eric was by her side and while he had his usual soldier posture the look in his eyes told the three friends something was wrong with his queen and sister figure.

One day as Hermione was walking past him he gently grabbed her arm and said, "Please I know she trusts you dearly, I must tell you something."

She nodded and watched Harry and Ron walk off, quietly Eric told her all that had happened, then he also told her something else that made her want to go to the Fire Kingdom herself. By the start of Potions, she quickly slipped in and sat down in her seat. She looked over at Dragon who was sitting by herself in a far corner, with her back straight and her head held high. Harry and Ron tried to figure out what Eric had told her but she kept her promise and didn't tell a single soul. The bell finally ran and before anyone could blink Dragon was already gone, Hermione knew that she had break next and so did she. Luckily the guys didn't. Slowly, Hermione walked out in the snow and heard a distant guitar being played. As she got closer she heard Dragon playing a muggle, song. It was 'There Is No Arizona.' Suddenly the music stopped and Hermione said, "Please don't stop. It was beautiful."

A hollow laugh came from right above her, "Hermione, I thought you above everyone else would be telling me to get inside and finish my homework."

Hermione looked up and saw Dragon, "But you've already got it finished, haven't you?"

"Aye, I have, but then what are you doing out here in the cold? I can stand it but I see you can't, so why'd you follow me?" Dragon said softly, but monotone also.

Hermione winced and said, "I hate it when you speak in a monotone voice, and it makes it feel like you have no soul."

Dragon jumped down and said in the same voice, "I don't, or at least no heart."

"Why's that?"

"Because, it died, long ago," she said staring into Hermione's eyes.

Finally after a few minutes Dragon whispered, "You know, don't you?"

She nodded and said, "Eric told me. It made me want to go to the Fire Kingdom and rip out their hearts and rip off their heads."

Dragon laughed for the first time, "Violence doesn't fit you Hermione."

Hermione sighed and said, "You know you need to fight the system."

"Okay first of all, you sound like a hippy, and second of all, I can't. Not if I want to keep my throne," she plopped down in the snow.

Hermione sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. Dragon mumbled softly, "How am I going to tell my dad?"

Dragon was so down that she didn't realize that Harry was hiding behind the tree, listening to all of this. He was so confused as to what was going on with her. He was under the invisibility cloak, which was why Hermione hadn't seen him. Quickly he flew back to the school so to not leave footprints and found Ron. He quietly told him what he heard and both boys decided to figure it out.

That night during dinner Dragon sat away from the trio and Eric sat next to her, trying to get her to tell the others. She kept shaking her head, but more and more sadly then before. Finally her head shot up and she stared wide-eyed at him. Since the trio couldn't hear them or read lips they had no idea what the two were talking about. But they did see Dragon put her head in her hands. Harry wanted so badly to go and wrap his arms around her but he knew that she would hurt him, badly, if he went anywhere near her. Sighing sadly he turned to Hermione and said, "Why do you want to go to her kingdom and rip out their hearts?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him; "You followed me in the invisibility cloak didn't you?"

He nodded with his head down in shame but quickly brought it back up and said, "Hermione, what's wrong with Dragon?"

"Nothing that I'm going to tell you about," she said haughtily.

Just as she said this, the food disappeared and she got up. She quickly walked over to Dragon and the three walked out of the Great Hall together.

The next morning Dragon wouldn't touch any of her food and Hermione and Eric were beginning to get desperate. Hermione stood up and was about to go ask Dumbledore what to do but then he stood and said, "I would like to welcome a guest to the castle. He comes from a far away land and should be treated with kindness."

Dragon sat straight up, her back rigid, eyes wide with fear. Eric gulped then stood beside his queen, fully knowing who the guest was. She kept her head bowed in defeat and sighed, "Please welcome Prince Adrian."

There was polite clapping through out the hall. The doors opened wide to reveal a tall, handsome man standing in the doorway. He looked no more than to be twenty, his long auburn hair was tied back with a leather cord and he was wearing a leather jacket, motorcycle boots, and ripped jeans. Already the girls in the entire hall fell under his spell all that is except Dragon and Hermione. He sauntered over to where Dragon sat with Hermione and Eric bowed to him. He merely waved Eric off and he stood in the corner of the Great Hall. Dragon abruptly stood up and faced him. He smiled at her and said, "Aw Dragon, your majesty. You look just as lovely as when I last saw you, even more so now in fact."

"Adrian, I don't care who you are. You are not to dismiss my servants with out my consent. In fact I feel safer around Eric then I do you at the moment. If I remember correctly so did your last fiance," she said with a mixture of evil and hatred.

He looked appalled that she was talking to him in this manner. Every single girl had always fallen for him the moment they met him and yet here was the one he was supposed to win over and she had contradicted him. Eric walked up to his queen and stood behind her, proud to be her guard instead of Adrian's. Dragon twirled back around and sat down across from Hermione. While Adrian, walked up to the staff table and sat with them, next to Dumbledore. Hermione leaned close to Dragon and said, "That's him?"

"Aye that's the man I'm supposed to marry if I want to keep my throne and the family name," she said softly and sadly.

Adrian wouldn't leave Dragons side, no matter what, except when she went to use the lavatory. He would stand outside the door. If it weren't for the fact that Dumbledore knew Dragon so well as to read her moods she would have had to share a room with Adrian in the Room of Requirement. As it were he made up a rule that girls had to sleep in their dorms and guests had to sleep in the Room of Requirement. Every night Dragon, Hermione and Eric would go over the contract looking for some loophole in the contract. Dragon was especially good at finding loops and they were getting desperate when she couldn't find any.

Finally she wrote to her dad, telling him everything since they parted ways. She was very sad and kept staring out at the starry sky. With a heavy sigh she stood up and snuck out of the common room. Eric was up in his dorm in the Room of Requirement, while Hermione was in the library. She had an hour before curfew so she wandered down to the owlery. She stared at the sky and wondered if her mother was watching her now. Little did she know, two faces were pressed to two different windows, watching her dark form, gracefully move in the moonlight.

They both watched her start to twist and turn in the moonlight, almost as if she were dancing with someone. Little did they know that she was singing it was a song that always made her feel better, 'My Favorite Things.' It was from the movie Sound of Music and she used to watch it constantly. When she finally got to the owlery the moon was high in the sky and she sighed as she stared at it. The month was now February, and tomorrow would be Valentines Day. Quietly she gave the letter to Namid and watched her fly off, wanting to fly away from here with her. She wanted to fly away from every thing. Then she looked down from the window and remembered a quote, 'The best part of the jump is the fall.' She wondered if she jumped from the owlery, whether it would hurt or not, or whether any one besides Eric, Hermione, and her castle servants would care. She stood on the ledge and was about to jump when her rational side took over. 'You can't do this.'

'_Oh and why not?'_

'Because people would die for you, it would hurt them more than you know.'

'_That's exactly why I'm __jumping; I don't want to hurt anymore.'_

'But what about your kingdom, your father, your family, the Weaselys?'

She sighed in defeat she did have a point. Slowly she stepped down and walked back to the castle.

Dragon woke up tiredly and groaned when she realized what she would be doing today. Eric had convinced her to spending the day with Adrian, and most hateful of all, she was to wear her crown. Adrian would be wearing his also. She slowly got up and decided to wear her mothers' gown for the first time. So she put the gown on, some low heel boots and her crown. She stared at the reflection on the mirror and didn't know who was looking back at her. Hermione walked up behind her and said, "You look gorgeous Drag."

She sighed sadly and said, "But I feel like a traitor to all I live for."

Dragon took a deep breath regained her composure and glided down the stairs. A few jaws dropped as she walked past but none as far as Harry's. She looked better than she did at the "Welcome Back Party" he had attended at her castle; however he still saw a look of sorrow shine in her eyes. To any outsider Dragon and Adrian looked like the perfect couple. Rich, happy and in love, but to her friends she looked miserable, but she still loved her Kingdom and would do nothing to jeopardize its well being. Adrian met her outside the portrait and frowned slightly when he saw she was wearing the pendant Harry had given her and the ring, similar to the one Harry still wore, she was also wearing the wolf bracelet but had yet to tell him what it meant to her. Adrian leaned into kiss her but she turned at the last second and he kissed her cheek. Taking this opportunity he whispered in her ear, "Stop acting like you don't want to be near me. If you want to keep your throne from my uncle, then you shall play along, whether you like it or not."

It was more like a hiss in her ears and she stiffened, but realized he was right and leaned slightly into him as he held out his arm for her to take. Smiling triumphantly Adrian led Dragon down the hall. Dragon was a demon of fire while Adrian was a pure demon of darkness and loved it at that. He held his head high and smirked as the sun glinted off of his crown. Together they entered the Great Hall and as they did Dragon smiled slightly, making it look like she was truly in love, when what she really wanted was to run, run far away. When they finished their meal Adrian stood up then helped Dragon up and both walked to the oak doors, where Filch cleared them and they slowly descended down the lawn towards Hogsmeade. Since no one was around Dragon was free to look at her feet as she walked and keep a blank look on her face. Once they entered Hogsmeade she heard a familiar voice say, "This can't be my daughter, she's wearing a dress for once in her life."

She looked up and smiled happily. Letting go of Adrian's arms and forgetting all about him she ran to her father and hugged him tightly. He held her protectively in his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I've missed you so much daddy."

He laughed softly, "I've missed you too Dragon. But what happened to you and Harry?"

She stiffened and a sad look crept into her eyes while Adrian looked infuriated that this non-demon would ignore him. Dragon whispered something in her fathers' ear, it took a minute or two, and with him nodding continually and finally she had retold her tale of when Harry first came to her palace. Sirius looked up at the man, standing not two feet away from them. He stepped in front of Dragon and said, "So I presume you to be Adrian?"

He barely suppressed a growl at not being acknowledged as a prince but said, a little haughtily, "Yes I am Prince Adrian and your daughter's fiance; we are to get married in June, on her last day at this dreadful place."

The two last generations of Blacks stiffened when he mentioned Hogwarts like that. Dragon stepped forward and said, "Hogwarts is the best place anyone could ever dream of living."

"Oh it's not the castle that bothers me but the Headmaster," he said evilly.

If Dragon had not been as dignified as she was she would have punched Adrian, but Sirius, protecting the only life he had ever enjoyed punched Adrian hard in the nose while Dragon said, "Don't you ever, ever insult Dumbledore, he is the best thing that could have ever happened to this school."

Faux, then flew and landed on Dragons shoulder, singing a haunting melody. Dragon and Sirius smiled as Dumbledore walked from around the corner from Honeydukes. Dragon bowed her head to him slightly. Adrian was astonished, never had he ever seen a queen in his whole life bow to anyone. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes and said, "Assuming that Faux is sitting on your shoulder, your majesty, then you are the one who has stood up for me."

She smiled slightly and Sirius looked at Dragon, "I don't like him."

She looked at him and said, "I'm sorry Daddy, I can't do anything about it. Not if I want to keep my throne and mama's name high and above all dirt."

He sighed as he saw the sad look in his daughters' eyes. He hugged her tightly and she buried her head in his chest. He whispered in her ear, "What does your heart tell you?"

She sighed softly and whispered back, "There are ten generations of Redflames on the wall of the throne room. I want my chance to make a difference in my kingdom. Just as my mother did, as did hers and hers before her."

He smiled and whispered, "Spoken like your mothers daughter…and a true Black."

She looked up at him and smiled brightly. Ever since being able to tell people that she was a Black she had changed her name, she was now Dragon Redflames-Black. He hugged her tightly and spun her around, she laughed as he did and for a moment he saw the little girl he had missed raising. Harry was standing in a back alley and slightly happy to see her laughing again, it always made his heart skip a beat…or two, but he was also upset that it wasn't him she was laughing with. He had missed most of their conversation so he had no idea that she didn't want to be with Adrian. Slowly he made his way back to The Three Broomsticks, where he was going to meet Hermione and Ron.

Late that night Dragon sat on a window seat in the common room. Her forehead was pressed against the cool, black glass and she was softly singing 'Ocean Front Property', by an American country singer named George Strait. For the moment, it fit her perfectly, or close to anyway. She had no idea that Harry was standing in the boys' dorm doorway, listening to her.

This went on for months and now it was June, Dragon and others would be leaving for the last time and never seeing Hogwarts again. Today would be Dragon's wedding to Adrian. And she had a wonderful wedding gown, which she would have loved any other time, her maid of honor was Hermione and her bridesmaid was Ginny. Adrian's best man was a shadow demon she had never met and so were his grooms men.

The brides' maid dress was beautiful and so was the maid of honors. Everything was slightly dark with flames shooting up everywhere. They had decided to have it at night because it would fit better. The sky was pitch black except for the moon, which was a full moon tonight and Dragon looked up at it longingly. Dumbledore would be the one to bind them together forever. She nervously paced in her room as she waited for the wedding to start.

Silently Ginny started to walk down the aisle, magical, and fire demons were on Dragons side and the shadow demons were on Adrian's side. There were much more people on Dragons side because she had her entire kingdom, the whole school and the Order of the Phoenix as well. Silently Adrian was standing at the altar, waiting for Dragon. Slowly Hermione left her and she was alone with her thoughts. Sirius was waiting outside her door, waiting for her cue.

She took a deep breath and walked down the aisle. It was outside, since there were so many people there and she smiled softly, trying her hardest to put on a good face for her people and friends. Sirius felt how tense she was and wished more than fate itself that he could do something about it. Finally she was standing next to Adrian and Sirius reluctantly let his little girl go. Gently he put on her tiara and smiled at her. She sadly smiled back at him. Adrian took her hand and the ceremony began. Eventually Dumbledore asked, "Who here, gives this woman away?"

Sirius stood and sadly said, "I do give my daughter away."

Adrian smirked slightly. Sirius then sat again and Dumbledore continued, "Does anyone have any objections as to why these two should not be bound in holy matrimony?"

Dragon's breath caught in her throat, _'Would anyone object? Would anyone care if I was married to someone I didn't love?_' These thoughts zoomed through her mind as the silence continued. Dumbledore then took a breath to continue when the entire Gryffindor house stood; along with a few fire demons she was especially close too. She whirled around with her eyes wide. Adrian glared at them all and only a few first years flinched but everyone remained standing. Suddenly a man from counsel stood and said, "This is not possible, a queen must be wed in order to rule, who is next in line for the throne?"

No one stood, because for years the Redflames had always been married before seventeen. Eventually everyone sat except the Weasely's and Harry. She smiled sadly at them then spoke to everyone, "I greatly appreciate your love but I must do this, for my kingdom if nothing else."

Harry spoke up, "Dragon you don't need to do this, your kingdom will be fine without you."

The counsel man spoke up again, "This has been the law for three hundred years, and it shall be a law forever more."

Dragon stood in the middle of the altar and said, "I make a proclamation to abolish this law for present and future queens. Who will second this motion?"

For the longest time, she stood there, calmly staring at the counsel men. Then finally, to her enormous relief one stood up, Adrian squeezed her hand tightly, almost like if he could squeeze it hard enough she would marry him. The aged counsel man spoke, "I second the motion."

"Now all those in favor say aye," she said, happiness bubbling up inside of her.

All of the counsel stood and as one they said, "Aye."

"The aye's have it," she smiled grandly and took off the wedding ring Adrian had given her.

She put it in his hand and saw how it matched his ring then walked down the aisle and back into the castle to cheers and shouts.

It was now, an hour before everyone would leave and the trio was looking for Dragon. Finally they spotted Eric and ran up to him. Hermione asked, "Eric, where's Dragon?"

He looked at them and said, "I'm sorry but she's just leaving now, if you look out the window I'm sure you'll see her go."

The three rushed to the window and were just in time to see her pop a wheelie on her motorcycle. She looked every bit the motorcycle chic, her blonde hair was down, she was wearing sunglasses, a leather halter-top, chaps, with her jeans, boots and a leather choker. Eric brought them back to the present by saying, "She asked me to give you this letter Harry."

Harry took it and read it, '_Dear Harry, _

_There are so many things to tell you; I'm not sure where to begin. I guess I could start by saying thank-you. I owe you my life. In the hour that I've been away, my future has been shaped for me. That said I have to tell you something. I'm going back to my kingdom, to rule, as any good queen should. I know Dumbledore must have kept you away from me for whatever reason and deep down I'm glad. If you were here, I wouldn't be able to do this. I love you so much, I can't stand to hurt you but I have to think of my kingdom now. I can't even imagine what must be going through their heads now. I want to give them the best I can and if that means giving up my own happiness so be it. Life's hardest choices are head over heart. My heart had its chance and if I gave it one now, I would be there with you. It's time for my head to have its chance, though. I have to do right by my kingdom. Consider this your chance to defy fate, like you wanted to. I won't be around to distract you and you may be happy with another. I, on the other hand, am simply happy to be free of the grasp of Adrian. That in it's self is a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. So, now you have the chance to choose. Who ever it may be that you choose is the luckiest girl alive. I hope that we can stay in touch and perhaps we will see each other again one day. _

_Love forever and always, Dragon Redflames-Black.'_

His jaw was open as he finished reading it and Hermione snatched it out of his hand. He didn't try to take it back; he was too shocked to move. He looked out the window, closing his mouth and becoming increasingly depressed. "Well, I guess she is right. You can choose who you want now," Ron said trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, but there's one problem," Harry said, looking out the window and the familiar landscape. "And what's that mate?" Ron asked. "I choose her..."

The End


End file.
